I See Fire
by CherryValh
Summary: En el año 3040 Bella y sus hermanos viajan en el tiempo para salvar a la Tierra de su presente pero el viaje los deja en Ives, un nuevo universo en el que aprenden a muerte del rex divide a sus hijos, causando la guerra entre Edward I y Emmett II y en medio de la batalla Bella lucha por su supervivencia y por su corazón, decantado por el rex al que ella obedece. OOCAU
1. I

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**I**

* * *

La primera vez que Bella se cayó de Fierza tenía dieciséis años, y era también la primera vez que intentaba montar un león.

Aún podía recordar la manera en que sus piernas se apretaban al lomo del pequeño animal y como sus dedos se apretaban entre los mechones de cabello tratando de sujetarse del felino como si fuera un caballo. Había estado tan asustada de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo que conducir a un gran y feroz animal le había costado un húmero roto y varios días de dolor muscular.

Esta caída también sería imborrable, pero no porque fuera inexperta o porque no podía sentir los huesos de su caja torácica. Esta caída era inolvidable porque Fierza jamás la hubiera dejado caer de no ser por la flecha que le había atravesado la pata. Los aullidos de su amiga resonaban en el medio del campo de la batalla y se perdían entre muchos más rugidos y gritos de hombres y animales, que juntos y en equipo luchaban por la victoria de una escaramuza que al menos defendería a la gente de ese pueblo de los nuevos y modernos cambios que el rey Emmett II quería implementar.

Entre el griterío de los hombres y el rugir de sus amicitias Bella escuchó que su segundo caballero declaraba su caída y supo que Edward querría cortarle la cabeza al hombre de inmediato por avergonzarla públicamente en medio de la batalla.

Ella sabía que estaba perdiendo sangre porque la sentía rodeándole el rostro mientras su cráneo descansaba contra el césped verde y lleno de lodo donde su amiga la había arrojado. Quería levantarse y volver la vista y encontrar a Fierza, a su transporte, a su amicitia, como todos en este mundo llamaban a los grandes felinos que en su memoria se habían quedado grabados como leones, sin embargo sus manos se sentían calientes y la sensibilidad de sus dedos se estaba perdiendo porque sus uñas ya no sentían la tierra húmeda de su sangre que bajaba desde su sien y le llenaba la mano.

Tomando aire y aguantando la respiración, Bella se puso en pie y se ató el colmillo blanco contra la muñeca mientras trataba de enfocar los objetos. En silencio, se arrastró detrás de uno de los grandes Filingios, como toda la gente de esta época llamaba a los mamuts y se apoyó en la pata derecha trasera del animal mientras trataba de respirar. Le ardían los pulmones y todo comenzaba a verse entre colores, las rodillas le ardían y todos sus músculos se sentían como gelatina pura, o como esa extraña mescolanza que servían de comer los días de ayuno cuando estaba en la cafetería del servicio forza, pero tenía que encontrar a Fierza.

Esa era la primera regla del servicio forza: no pierdas a tu amicitia, porque es un tesoro que jamás te será devuelto.

Todo se volvió negro por un momento y su respiración se detuvo, escuchó un alarido fuerte y sintió flechas sobre su cabeza siendo lanzadas en contra de los animales del enemigo. Tenía que encontrar a Fierza para que ambas pudieran volver a casa. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que Edward las encontrara a las dos, o el infierno iba a arder en la tierra por segunda vez.

Se apretó los brazos alrededor de las costillas y tomó un gran respiro antes de empujar un pie atrás del otro mientras sus ojos se ceñían al sol que secaba la sangre, volvía más oscuras las sombras y hacía brillar las armas. Soltó una plegaria cuando encontró a Fierza recostada y gimiendo a la sombra de otro filingio mucho más grande que el que la protegía a ella.

-¡Fierza!- Chilló y la cabeza le explotó por el propio sonido de su voz. - ¡Iterum mihi!

Fierza estaba sangrando, su pata derecha no podía apoyarse en el suelo porque el dolor no la dejaba avanzar, pero clavando sus grandes ojos violeta en ella su amicitia avanzó tan rápido como pudo hasta que ambas se encontraron y en silencio, Bella abrazó a su amiga hasta que pudo recostarse sobre su lomo y sentir el calor que su cuerpo emitía.

Sobre su cabeza fuegos de colores brillantes explotaron y Bella supo que todo el dolor había valido la pena, porque Edward jamás dejaría que las últimas flechas con explosivos atacaran si la batalla no estuviera ganada. Había sido la peor capitana del equipo forza ese día y lo sabía, pero no podía levantarse y celebrar con el resto, ni planear el contraataque del día de mañana. Solo quería dormir un par de horas hasta que el fuego terminara de consumirse y su cuerpo pudiera ser sanado.

-¡Victoria!- Un rugido de hombre se extendió por todo el campo de batalla hasta que llegó a sus oídos. La voz de Edward siempre era la más fuerte de entre todos los caballeros. - ¡Victoria per voce!

El resto de hombres bramaron su nombre, "Edward I" en lo alto y la flauta del retiro de las tropas de Emmett II resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

Bella pensó que si tan solo pudiera cerrar sus ojos y despertar antes de su cumpleaños número 10 todo podría solucionarse, y mientras fantaseaba en silencio, jadeando de dolor contra su amicitia el gruñido de Edward provocó la segunda explosión de su cerebro.

-¡Isabella! ¡Iterum mihi!

Desde que ella había llegado a ese mundo él la había llamado de esa forma, no importaba en donde estuvieran.

-Vivo ego, ecce ego- ella murmuró suavemente y lo último que sus ojos vieron fue la borrosa imagen de Edward enfundado en el traje de batalla y caminando hacia ella con su amicitia siguiéndole los pasos.

.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente la luz del sol le brillaba sobre los ojos. Estaba cómoda y calentita entre las mantas térmicas que alguien había acomodado a su alrededor. Con cuidado, sus dedos pasearon por la herida que se cerraba en la base de su cráneo, cerca de su sien y con las yemas fue revisando cada punto de su cuerpo que ahora no dolía más aunque una leve molestia aún estaba presente.

Llevaba puesta uno de sus conjuntos de ropa de dormir además de medias calientes que le cubrían los pies y su cabello estaba trenzado al lado opuesto de la herida.

No había sido Alice que la curó como en otras ocasiones porque sus responsabilidades con el servicio de orden no la habían dejado salir de la ciudad para esta batalla e Isabella no tenía la menor idea de quién se había hecho cargo de ella.

Suspiró y se acomodó sobre sus codos, a su alrededor en el suelo acolchonado estaba una lámina de madera con un pocillo lleno de agua clara y sus medicinas en orden alfabético y con el registro del momento en el que tendría que tomarlas. Se apresuró a beber hasta que su lengua dejó de sentirse seca y se dejó caer contra las mantas otra vez, acurrucándose como un pequeño amicitia cuando está cerca de su madre.

La primera vez que estuvo en batalla había tenido 17 años y su entrenamiento en la academia la había convertido en una versión de sí misma que jamás pensó llegaría a ver. Era fuerte, era valiente, rompía huesos y cráneos y montaba leones. Su madre seguramente no lo hubiera aprobado si estuviera viva, o si hubiera venido con ella y con Alice ese día.

No se había caído de Fierza en tres años desde entonces, eran un equipo juntas y ella era la capitana con menos segundos caballeros y más soldados al mando, y lo más importante, era una mujer. La mayor parte de capitanes eran hombres mucho más altos que ella, con largas piernas y espaldas anchas que aplastaban todo lo que podían ver a su paso, pero a ella la respetaban.

El destino tenía que hacer que en una de las primeras batallas en contra de Emmett II, ella perdiera su record y una parte de su dignidad al mismo tiempo.

Se rió con sarcasmo al recordar la niña de diez años, temerosa de cada pequeño insecto alrededor en este nuevo mundo que descendió de aquella nave "espacial" en la que sus padres habían colocado a ella, Alice y a Alec para que viajaran a un tiempo en el que pudieran cambiar algo antes de que la Tierra como planeta se destruyera.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Los tres niños, temerosos del futuro, fueron acogidos por los reyes que entonces gobernaban, los padres de Edward y Emmett y transmitieron el mensaje entre tartamudeos, muertos de miedo ante la posibilidad de que la gente de millones de años atrás no les creyera y decidiera enviarlos de regreso en la misma nave.

Mientras Bella se recostaba sobre la mullida almohada, tratando de descansar y dejar de pensar en el pasado que siempre la cubría, escuchó pisadas fuertes, como las que siempre sentía cuando Edward estaba cerca.

—Isabella—él murmuró y ella tuvo que regresar sus ojos hasta los de él. Su boca estaba seria en una fina línea mientras los brazos descansaban tensos a los lados del cuerpo cubierto por pieles que habían sido finamente cosidas y diseñadas para batallas en esta época del año.

Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

Iba a tener que dar largas explicaciones.

—Capitán. —Ella agachó la cabeza en signo de respeto antes de conectar sus ojos con los de él.

—Casi pierdes a tu amicitia y a ti misma en esta batalla— Edward no cambió su posición, seguía de pie y tenso frente a la puerta de la tienda donde ella descansaba.

Bella no había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse al entorno y fue entonces, mirando a Edward y a las pieles térmicas que la cobijaban que comprendió donde estaba. Esa no era la tienda del resto de las tropas y tampoco era la tienda donde las brujas blancas con hierbas la curarían. Era la tienda de Edward, y ella solamente había estado ahí una noche, cuando el infierno se había desatado por primera vez y ambos casi habían muerto.

Asustada, comprendiendo la falta de respeto que significaba seguir recostada sobre la cama de su rey, se puso en pie lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y quiso llorar al sentir los huesos de sus costillas.

—Perdón…—sollozó tragándose las lágrimas con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba apoyándose contra la pared. —No me di cuenta, capitán.

Su mano derecha se apoyaba en la esquina de la pared de la tienda mientras la otra cubría sus costillas derechas. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en abrirse porque controlar el dolor de sus heridas no era tan fácil una vez que se había puesto en pie, pero cuando miró a Edward se sorprendió.

Él tenía los ojos fríos como siempre pero estaba mucho más cerca de ella que de la entrada de la tienda.

Lentamente Bella consiguió ponerse en pie y separó sus piernas, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda antes de mirar de frente a su capitán.

—Ad pracepta t…

Antes de que Bella terminara la oración Edward negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

—La siguiente batalla es en dos pueblos más adelante, eso te brinda cuatro días de descanso. —Bella tragó en seco al ver como él caminaba hasta su lecho, buscando algo entre los tarros y las bolsas de medicina—Fierza también necesita descansar y ha sido trasladada a una unidad con el resto de féminas que no pueden laborar.

Isabella asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo de un solo latigazo.

—¿Ves esa pila de mapas y papyrums? Estos días vas a quedarte en la tienda principal de la unidad móvil y vas a revisar uno por uno, buscando tus propias fallas en las últimas batallas—Edward acercó su mano a la de ella y dejó caer dos sólidos y una bolsa llena de hojas secas, clavó sus ojos en los de ella antes de seguir hablando y a Bella un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral—, incluso vas a comentar en tu patética actuación del día de hoy.

Ella asintió en silencio de nuevo, apretando los medicamentos que las brujas blancas habían elaborado entre sus dedos.

—No tienes permitido salir de esta unidad, comida y bebida será traída hacia ti por algún miembro de la unión de servicio. —Edward suspiró y sus cejas se juntaron como si la estuviera incitando a atreverse a hablar. —¿Tienes algo que decir, forza?

—Ad pracepta tua—ella respondió mecánicamente.

Su cuerpo no estaba en las posibilidades de servirle a Edward como un forza más, pero si cambiaba la respuesta esperada podría irle muchísimo peor.

Él asintió antes de hablar.

—Un día antes de la batalla vas a regresar a la unidad de práctica y quiero ver la sangre correr de tus nudillos antes de que regreses a dormir aquí. ¿Entendido? —Bella tragó en seco pero volvió a asentir. —Y por último, vas a conseguir que Fierza se mantenga libre en su época de necesidad. No quiero que conciba.

Bella tenía muchas preguntas acerca de eso, pero no iba a empujar a Edward en ese momento. No iba a obligarlo a dar razones, se veía bastante molesto. Además, Fierza no podía tener pequeños amicitias antes de que Bella estuviera lista para tenerlos, la reproducción de una amicitia significaba la época de unión para la otra y Bella no podía unirse a nadie. Nunca.

—Tengo que regresar afuera y limpiar pequeños mocosos fuera de sus miedos—él se encogió de hombros antes de mirarla—, regresa a la cama forza.

Ella tenía que preguntarle, sin embargo acerca de la unidad.

—Capitán.

—Forza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para recoger mis cosas y regresar a mi unidad?

El rostro de Edward se endureció, como si el aire le hubiera golpeado el centro del estómago dejándolo sin respiración.

—No nos estamos entendiendo, forza—él habló y hielo cayó de su voz—, no vas a salir de esta unidad.

—Pero es su unidad, capitán.

—Es una pena, ¿No te parece? —Edward se había enojado de golpe y ella no entendía porque—vas a tener que vivir cuatro días con la maldición de estar en mi misma unidad, forza.

Su voz la cubrió como un rugido, Isabella casi podía sentir las telas de la tienda hondeando en el aire por causa de la fuerza con la que él le había hablado. Sus grandes ojos verdes aún brillaban llenos de ira en su rostro.

—¿Tienes alguna estupidez más que decir, forza?

Bella no dudó.

—Ad pracepta tua.

Edward asintió en silencio antes de salir a grandes pasos.

Cuando Bella estuvo completamente sola se dejó caer sobre el lecho, entre las mullidas pieles que antes la habían cobijado y hundió su nariz en la bolsa llena de pieles que le servía de almohada. Aún conservaba el olor de Edward, su esencia.

Dejó que los sólidos y las hojas secas se disolvieran en el pocillo de agua clara y luego se los bebió, esperando que Leah hubiera conseguido curas instantáneas para esa ocasión.

Cuando ella y Edward se habían conocido por primera vez ella tenía 10 años y no era capaz de hablar la versión de inglés y latín que ellos utilizaban para comunicarse. Edward tenía 13 años y Emmett 18 y luchaban en el centro de la plaza del castillo donde sus padres residían.

Era un honor presenciar la batalla de los próximos reyes pero ella no tenía la menor idea de que estaba interrumpiendo algo tan importante, así que se había sentado a observar como el niño de cabello rojo y el hombre de cabello oscuro peleaban hasta que la sangre del menor empezó a fluir de sus rodillas.

Ella se había asustado y gritando a todo pulmón había empujado a Emmett lejos de Edward, clavando sus puños en el tonificado pecho del gran hombre.

—¡Está sangrando, es suficiente! —Había llorado por instinto, al ver al niño con los ojos cerrados y la sangre rodeándole la pierna.

—Audax, audens—Emmett había escupido mientras la veía y luego había soltado una risotada, levantándola en el aire por la cintura—, vas a gustarme mucho pequeña forastera.

Edward se había despertado en ese momento y había parpadeado al ver a la niña de rizos castaños con los ojos húmedos.

—Frater, te he conseguido una amicitia—Emmett se había burlado antes de dejar caer a la pequeña junto a su hermano menor—, ha llorado y ha querido atacarme por la sanguis de tu rodilla. ¿No se ve linda?

Edward estuvo molesto con ella por dos años a causa de ese ataque, y para cuando él la empezaba a respetar ella ya era capaz de hablar su idioma mucho mejor y con un acento casi nativo.

Se habían vuelto amigos cuando los reyes habían decidido separar a los tres hermanos en funciones que pudieran cumplir para beneficio de la sociedad.

Alice, Alec y ella ya sabían cuáles iban a ser sus funciones porque sus padres les habían prohibido establecer relaciones sentimentales con ningún ser de la época por miedo a la mezcla de genes. La genética de los primeros habitantes de la tierra era muy diferente a la genética de las nuevas generaciones del año 3040, sus padres les habían advertido que podrían ver hombres altos y llenos de cabello, con una apariencia muy similar a babuinos o chimpancés. De igual manera, podían muy probablemente encontrar hombres completamente desnudos, sin ni siquiera lanugo cubriéndoles y con transformaciones y adaptaciones en órganos que eran inútiles para la supervivencia de la raza, pero algo había fallado en la máquina.

Había sido un error de cálculo de su padre, Alec siempre decía. Alice en cambio decía que estaban en otro planeta y ya no estaban en la Tierra, pero su opinión había cambiado conforme ella crecía y notaba las similitudes entre los hombres de Ives y los hombres que ella conoció de niña. Ella no tenía una opinión, ni siquiera ahora, después de 10 años viviendo en la misma sociedad. Lo cierto era que lo que los tres niños habían encontrado había sido mucho más distinto que lo que sus padres habían esperado.

Los tres hermanos Swan habían hallado una sociedad distinta pero monárquica y además democrática. Una sociedad llena de lazos entre todos los habitantes, tanto humanos como plantas y animales donde lo que importaba era la confianza y la capacidad para vivir ayudando a los otros y después de que la nave que los había hecho viajar en el tiempo había fallado, ninguno de los tres había querido regresar.

Alec, como hermano mayor había transmitido el mensaje a los reyes, pidiendo que los acogieran porque la Tierra, de donde venían estaba en guerra interplanetaria y que los recursos para vivir se habían terminado.

Así que cuando los tres tuvieron que escoger sus funciones, habían optado por las cosas más simples que aseguraban que no podrían tener compañeros de vida, que no establecieran relaciones sentimentales con nadie. Alec era un forza, había sido uno de los mejores antes de la separación de los hermanos reyes y ahora luchaba en contra del que había sido su mejor amigo. Alice se había unido a la unión de servicio y comunidad y se dedicaba a hacer cosas simples pero que eran muy respetadas y valoradas en esa sociedad.

Bella había tenido un gran problema, porque odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con cocinar o coser o diseñar armaduras para las batallas. La única profesión que le otorgaba años sin necesidad de un compañero era ser la unidad forza y fue así que terminó convirtiéndose en una de las mejores soldados que la academia tuvo.

Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en capitán forza y se ganó el derecho de acompañar a Edward en todas las batallas a donde él fuera.

Ambos, Bella y Edward habían crecido juntos pero ocupando distintos lugares. Él era uno de los hermanos reyes y ella era la niña que siempre lo perseguía por todos lados, al menos hasta que ella cumplió 17.

No iba a negar que sentía algo por Edward.

Él había sido su primer amor cuando ella tenía 15 años.

Era guapo, alto, inteligente. Peleaba increíble y montaba su amicitia como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Usualmente la trataba con respeto y más de una vez le había sonreído o cumplimentado por sus habilidades en la academia, aunque ambos pertenecían a diferentes grupos. Aunque Bella sabía que ellos no podían estar juntos porque las mujeres forza estaban en el cuarto Rank y no merecían un compañero sino hasta después de terminar sus servicios, ella no podía dejar de pensar en como sería sentir un beso de Edward, como se sentirían sus manos tocándola y llenándola de besos.

Obviamente todo era un sueño.

Cuando Edward terminó la academia él se convirtió en un hombre frío, tal como había pasado con Emmett y juntos gobernaron increíblemente bien hasta la muerte de sus padres.

Después el infierno se había desatado.

Edward siempre la había tratado como una forza, sin compasión, sin diferencias del resto de los soldados. Era una capitán más, no había premios ni ceremonias de coronación ni palabras de aliento. Si ella ganaba una batalla para él obtenía silencio, pero si se rompía el cráneo o tan solo uno de sus huesos él hacía que todos los soldados de su pack sufrieran por incompetentes, por dejar que el capitán cayera. Gritaba, peleaba, quemaba tiendas y luego la forzaba a trabajar duro durante sus días de descanso.

Nunca le daba tregua.

Ella odiaba que los soldados sufrieran las consecuencias de sus malos actos, así que se esforzaba en ganar tantas batallas como podía, pero a veces, cuando las flechas reventaban en su cabeza ella no podía hacer más que aguantar las ganas que llorar y tratar de sobrevivir.

Mientras el sopor del sueño la cubría Isabella notó que esta vez Edward al menos le había dado tres días de descanso antes del entrenamiento.

Nunca antes había sido él tan compasivo tomando en cuenta que tenía el cráneo y las costillas rotas.

El descanso, sin embargo, no le duró mucho.

Bella se despertó cuando unas risitas invadieron la tienda. Se puso en pie, aún con el efecto de las medicinas sobre ella y notó el cabello brillante y rojo de Tanya y los pálidos brazos de Jessica en el uniforme.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —su voz sonó rasposa al hablar.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

—Estoy de descanso—murmuró sosteniéndose de la pared al sentir una pequeña molestia alrededor de su rodilla. Al parecer el daño había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que había estimado.

—Esta no es tu tienda—Tanya le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Eso era lo único malo de ser mujer en forza. El respeto no era devuelto por otros miembros femeninos, aún si ella era un capitán y Tanya y Jessica eran simples débiles soldados ellas jamás le hablarían con respeto al rango.

—Estoy asignada.

Jessica soltó una risotada antes de acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para empujarla contra la pared.

—Eso desearías, mendax.

Tanya le clavó un puño en las costillas que le hizo soltar un chillido entre dientes antes de hablar.

—Soy su capitán—murmuró tratando de ponerse en pie—, forzas, soy su capitán y voy a declarar para sus unidades.

—Mendax, eres solo una forastera.

Otro puño.

Jessica trató de golpearle la nariz pero Bella fue más rápida y empujó su brazo, consiguiendo que la rubia le torciera la muñeca. Bella estaba débil, pero comenzó a rezar para que funcionara antes de deslizar su tobillo debajo de la pierna de la mujer, consiguiendo que cayese sobre el suelo de roca de la unidad móvil.

—¡Improba!

—¡Voy a sacarte los ojos! —Tanya pateó su estómago y Bella cayó sobre el suelo, tratando de retener los gemidos de dolor que peleaban por salir de su boca.

—¿Qué infierno está pasando aquí? —La voz de Edward rugió a lo lejos, y Bella pudo captarla con los ojos entrecerrados mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban fuera.

Era demasiado bueno el hecho de que él estuviera allí, pero la verdad era que nadie hubiera querido ser vista en el estado en que ella estaba. Una segunda capitán perdiendo contra simples soldados forzas. Isabella luchó por ponerse en pie y cuando lo consiguió el brazo de Tanya le rodeó el cuello.

—Esta mendax estaba metida en su unidad sin autorización, rex. —Bella clavó sus ojos en Edward y notó como la furia le agrandaba las pupilas. Suspirando, clavó su codo en el estómago de la mujer y cuando estuvo libre, bajó sus ojos ante Edward y comenzó a recolectar sus medicinas en una bolsa de piel mientras Tanya y Jessica le explicaban a su rey como ellas habían tratado de sacarla de la tienda y ella había peleado como una vil cobarde.

Lo que sea.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para dar pelea.

Necesitaba una cama caliente donde recostarse hasta que el dolor se fuera.

Caminó en silencio hasta la salida pero antes de que pudiera moverse el gruñido de Edward la detuvo sobre sus pies.

—¡Cállense, ahora! Estúpidas forzas, ¿Creen que soy tan idiota que dejaría que cualquiera entrara en mi unidad? —Cuando Bella regresó sus ojos al rey él tenía los brazos cruzados en puños y los ojos negros. — ¿Cuántas veces pueden faltarle el respeto al rex en un día, mujeres?

—¡Ella estaba aquí primero! —Jessica chilló inflando sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué estaban ustedes aquí, forzas? —Edward I volvió a preguntar y su voz retumbó en toda la unidad.

—Queríamos…. verte—Tanya susurró y su voz adquirió un tono zalamero y sensual que le provocó arcadas a Bella.

No era un secreto que Edward tenía historias con muchas de las soldados forza porque ellas no buscaban compañero hasta terminar su servicio. Siempre y cuando un hombre no las viera desnudas ni las llenara por completo, ellas podían tener encuentros rápidos y a oscuras con hombres para saciar su hambre. Pero tampoco era secreto que solamente cuando él rey llamaba una mujer podía acercarse a su tienda, de hecho nadie podía quedarse en la unidad del rex sin su permiso. Ni siquiera la entrada estaba permitida, por eso esa era la única tienda que no se desarmaba y guardaba cuando llegaban a Ives. Se mantenía intacta para que las pertenencias del rex nunca fueran tocadas por manos avariciosas.

Edward suspiró y un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios.

—Fuera.

Era una orden del rex y nadie se negaba, así que Jessica y Tanya salieron de la unidad empujando a propósito a Bella que cayó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, dejando que toda la medicina se esparciera por el suelo.

Ella gimió, quería llorar en realidad pero tenía que salir de la tienda.

En un instante y sin que ella lo notara las manos de Edward la levantaron del suelo y sus ojos se abrieron del miedo.

—Estoy saliendo, rex. Perd…

Edward I volvió a gruñir y la depositó en el centro del lecho lentamente, tocándola como si tocara un cristal delgado y delicado que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Cuando sus manos la dejaron él cruzó sus brazos y la miró, aunque mucha de la rabia se había marchado de sus ojos.

—Te golpearon, ¿No es así?

—Solo un poco—ella respondió sintiéndose caliente por todos lados al notar la mirada de Edward recorrerle el cuerpo entero. —Capitán, yo voy a…

—Te conozco desde que tenía 13 años, Isabella. Sé que estás mintiendo.

Ella tragó en seco.

—Ahora, voy a repetir la pregunta. ¿Te golpearon?

Bella sollozó tragándose las lágrimas.

—Si.

—Argh.

Edward gruñó algo al aire antes de recoger sus medicinas y reorganizarlas en la bandeja de madera junto al lecho. Luego, en silencio caminó hasta la entrada de la unidad y cerró la puerta de madera contra las anclas con seguro.

—Nadie va a molestarnos esta noche.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella antes de regresar sus ojos ante él.

—Voy a cambiarte los vendajes. Las brujas blancas no pudieron venir—él se movió hasta que encontró telas blancas sobre uno de los muebles de madera que adornaban la unidad.

—Quítate la ropa.

Isabella tembló.

—Rex, puedo hacerlo yo.

Edward soltó una carcajada notando la timidez de ella.

—Dame el placer, Isabella.

Bella se quitó el gran camisón de algodón con el que la habían cubierto y luego dejó caer sus pantalones, quedando solo en la ropa interior que apenas la cubría. Enredó una de las pieles de la cama sobre su torso nerviosa antes de volver a mirar a Edward.

Era como si uno de sus sueños se hiciera realidad, aunque probablemente era bastante distinto a como a ella le hubiera gustado que pasara.

Era una ley de todos los forza que entre las mujeres y los hombres no debería haber contacto completo, de lo contrario eso obligaría a ambas partes a convertirse en amicitias por respeto a la ley. En realidad eran pocos los casos en los que dos soldados forza terminaban juntos, y eso se debía a la falta de mujeres en los escuadrones. Usualmente 4 de 100 forzas eran mujeres porque era muy difícil decidir que para conseguir un amicitia y una familia tendrían que esperar al menos cuarenta años desde que entraban a la academia.

Pocas mujeres conseguían un amicitia después de eso, pero la mayoría de ellas no estaba interesada en ese tipo de relaciones, sino que preferían el servicio a los demás en cualquiera de sus formas. Ahora, obviamente existían personas como Tanya y Jessica, que solamente habían entrado en las fuerzas para conseguir encuentros rápidos y llenos de placer con tantos soldados como pudieran, incluso con capitanes. Si eran suertudas, incluso con el rex.

Así que era claro para Bella que Edward no iba a tocarla si ella se mostraba desnuda.

El rex podía escoger su amicitia de cualquier Rank, pero usualmente ella era escogida de entre las mujeres que habían decidido convertirse en especialistas en el cuidado a los hombres. Una de las funciones que Isabella odiaba más que nada en esa sociedad, ella pensaba que era la única falla. La mayor parte de mujeres eran criadas en el oficio de ser amadas y de saber como amar a sus amicitias en el futuro. Podían estudiar artes e historias de diferentes partes del universo, podían aprender idiomas de las zonas internas donde la población no era tan avanzada. Incluso si querían podían estudiar animales y vegetación, convertirse en expertas en batalla sin practicar ni una sola vez, pero jamás iban a la guerra y el principal motivo de su vida era amar a sus amicitias.

Edward no la iba a ver desnuda mientras hubiera luz en la tienda y tampoco la iba a tocar por completo.

Él caminó lentamente con los vendajes envueltos alrededor del puño y tomó un poco de hierbas secas y pulverizadas para empapar las telas.

—Dame la espalda—pidió.

Isabella no pudo leer su voz, pero sin duda no era tan tranquila como había sido cuando le había asignado el trabajo de papyrums. Él no estaba nervioso, pero tampoco estaba tranquilo.

Despacio, casi vacilante ella sintió como él le cubría las costillas, rodeándolas debajo de la sábana sin tocar nada más que la piel herida y que requería atención. Después de tres vueltas él unió los pedazos de tela libres en un nudo y la empujó sobre la cama con cuidado para no remover la piel que hacía las veces de sábana.

—Vístete.

Isabella soltó el aire que había contenido antes de ponerse de vuelta el camisón que tenía.

El aire de repente se había llenado de una tensión eléctrica que la mantenía más que incómoda. Se removía sobre la cama sin saber que era lo que le faltaba, de repente no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que Edward le había tocado siquiera la piel, como con cuidado había cubierto sus costillas con la tela consiguiendo que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se prendiera.

Edward se arrodilló ante ella y le revisó las piernas, su tobillo tenía una gran mancha púrpura que casi le cubría la piel del pie.

Ese era su único problema después de una batalla, aunque no le dolía, las marcas se quedaban ahí por un buen tiempo porque su piel era demasiado pálida para esa atmósfera.

Alec, Alice y ella eran tan pálidos como la nieve en esa sociedad donde todos eran completamente bronceados por el sol.

Edward era alto y aunque era bronceado su piel era un poco más clara que del resto de los habitantes por líneas de sangre, la genética de la familia real de Ives era increíblemente pálida comparada con el resto de los habitantes y soldados.

—Rex…

Edward no le devolvió la vista, con cuidado paseó sus dedos por la herida y luego la cubrió con más vendajes, envolviendo todo su pie derecho.

El toque llenó de nerviosismo a Isabella y además la empujó a suspirar. Se sentía tan caliente, tan cómodo cuando él la tocaba. Como si él fuera la única persona que podría tocarla sin que ella se revolviera de la incomodidad.

—Duerme un par de horas.

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio mientras él empujaba los pantalones sobre las piernas sin regresarle la mirada. La electricidad del ambiente tampoco había cambiado pero Bella ahora quería más, un poco más de toques. ¿Qué tal si él revisaba su otro tobillo por si las dudas?

—Rex…

—Duerme—gruñó en respuesta, empujándola con la palma de su mano sobre el lecho.

Isabella quiso jadear ante la poderosa corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el hombro cuando los dedos de Edward I se quedaron masajeándole la piel por más de unos segundos.

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en el lecho, dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados y tratando de dormir algo aunque ella sabía que era imposible. No cuando podía escuchar a Edward caminar alrededor de la tienda, moviendo papyrums y telas, incluso el olor de la comida le despertó el estómago y éste soltó un par de gruñidos que la hicieron avergonzarse.

Edward, sin embargo, soltó otra carcajada.

—Isabella, eres peor que una niña con rabietas. ¿Ahora también voy a tener que alimentarte?

Bella quiso hundirse debajo de la tierra.

Sin decir una palabra hundió la nariz en la almohada de piel de nuevo y comenzó a pensar en todos los castigos en los que le hacían pensar en la academia cuando ella tenía hambre fuera de horarios. Pensó en las batallas que aún tenía por ganar y en la debilidad de su cuerpo para el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a Emmett II en el próximo encuentro. Pensó en lo extraño que todo había resultado después de la separación de los hermanos.

Emmett y Edward eran tan unidos que una batalla entre ambos por algo tan fútil como la corona jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza a ninguno de los habitantes de la comunidad. Todos pensaban que los hermanos reyes gobernarían por mucho tiempo juntos y Ives jamás fue más próspero que cuando ambos unieron fuerzas para hacer que el resto de tribus rebeldes se rindieran ante el dominio de los Masen.

Todo hasta que un día, sin siquiera una explicación el infierno se había desatado y ambos hermanos habían dejado de hablarse.

La gente se había dividido entre los seguidores de Edward y los seguidores de Emmett y los últimos habían tenido que marcharse al castillo de Picadilly, lejos de la capital del comercio, donde habían crecido y habían aprendido a amar y a vivir. Emmett y los escuadrones más poderosos que tenían se habían marchado jurando jamás volver y eso había destrozado a Edward, que apenas estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres.

Isabella había estado ahí, había mirado su rostro contorsionarse del dolor y de la miseria porque ahora, a pesar de estar alcanzando honores que él jamás había pensado, Edward era un rex solitario, sin su igual, sin su hermano para gobernar. Tres días después Bella había sido ascendida a capitán segundo, lo cuál la colocaba muy por debajo de él, como siempre, pero mucho más cerca de lo que jamás había pensado.

Edward había pasado una semana encerrado, sin mover un pie fuera de la habitación que antes había compartido con su hermano y nadie, ni siquiera Jasper, el capitán primero, ni Bella pudieron acercarse.

Después de que Edward salió no hubo más sonrisas ni cumplidos.

Solo hubo sangre y muerte. Batallas contra su propio hermano por conquistar la tierra que un día había sido de ambos. Solo hubo dolor por la pérdida de grandes forzas mientras las familias se unían y comenzaban a viajar a diferentes partes, lejos de la capital donde aún la guerra no había llegado o mucho más cerca del castillo de Ives, donde los guardias del rex Edward I los cuidarían por sobre sus vidas.

Bella y Alice se habían quedado. Bella tenía sus motivos y aunque su hermana no se los hubiera dicho, ella también tenía los suyos y estaban demasiado arraigados como para florecer fuera de su corazón.

Alec en cambio se había marchado. Les había besado en la frente, rogándoles que se cuidarán antes de emprender un camino largo cubriéndole la espalda al mejor de sus amigos y a su nuevo rex, Emmett II.

Bella se removió debajo de las pieles, tratando de olvidar como el corazón se le había apretado dentro del pecho cuando su hermano había decidido seguir a su instinto y sus creencias, dejando a su familia de lado.

Ella era fuerte y podía luchar, pero Alice estaba enamorada y una vez que su castillo de ilusiones se terminara ella iba a llorar y maldecir, y habría deseado haberse ido con Alec. Bella estaba segura.

—Come.

Ella soltó un respingo antes de regresar sus ojos a Edward. Le había dejado un plato humeante junto al pocillo de agua clara.

—Rex…

—Solo come—él negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al guardarropas de madera en la esquina derecha de la tienda. — Voy a mudarme, aún tengo restos de sanguis de la batalla.

Era un honor que ella recibiera explicaciones, así que pensó que Edward estaba tratando de ser amable antes de que las medicinas la durmieran por completo.

En silencio se bebió la sopa que parecía ser de espárragos, aunque en realidad era desagradable y constaba como prueba de que el rex Edward I era terrible para cocinar. Luego se dejó caer sobre las cobijas y las luces de la tienda se apagaron lentamente.

Edward caminó hacia ella jugando con la bola de energía que mantenía caliente e iluminada a la unidad y la dejó junto a su cabeza antes de dejarse caer al otro lado del lecho. Bella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca.

Su cuerpo radiaba un calor impresionante y ella, aún cerrando los ojos podía recordar como su pecho suavemente bronceado había cubierto su vista completamente antes de que él se recostara a su lado.

Aovillándose, Bella cerró los ojos apretando las mantas contra su pecho.

Algo estaba mal.

El rex no aceptaba faltas de respeto, no dormía con mujeres en su cama.

¿Por qué la tenía ahí? ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir?

Bella se dijo a sí misma que estaba demasiado herida como para moverse y que Edward solamente se estaba comportando como todo un viri con ella. Cuidándola de no morir, cuidando de su mejor forza mujer antes de enviarla a la batalla.

El recuerdo de sus órdenes le hizo poner los pies en el suelo antes de seguir comenzando a plantar esperanzas.

Él quería ver sanguis cubriendo sus nudillos un día antes de la batalla y lo iba a conseguir.

Era solo lástima.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Éste es algo diferente, pero está ya casi completo y espero que les guste. Es un short-fic, no muchos capítulos. Todas las palabras extrañas que están escritas tienen traducción en latín, algunas de ellas son fáciles de entender como Frater, que significa hermano. Viri, caballero y Filingio, elefante. Las frases solamente le dan un aire diferente a la historia. Espero que puedan dejar un review para conocer su opinión de este chiquito, y por supuesto van a recibir un preview del siguiente capítulo. **

**La historia está inspirada en la canción I see fire de Ed Sheeran. Podrían escucharla si les gusta :) **

**Besos y gracias por leer. **

**Valhe**


	2. II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**II**

* * *

Cuando Bella se despertó Edward había dejado la cama y estaba saliendo de la unidad. De espaldas hacia ella, mientras se acomodaba las botas de piel en uno de los pies le habló sin mirarla.

—Aún veo la pila de papyrums ahí pero no veo que estés trabajando.

Ella asintió sin darse cuenta de que él no la podía ver y murmuró las únicas palabras que pensaba que podía decirle al rex después de haber dormido una noche junto a él.

—Ad pracepta tua.

Edward se fue y ella se retorció en la cama antes de levantarse y buscar algo de sus ropas en el mueble de madera, por suerte había otro camisón que le cubría hasta las rodillas y medias de lana. No era la ropa de una forza, la seda del camisón era tan suave que incluso la hacía sentir deseosa de ser tocada. Las medias eran suaves y calientes pero eran del mismo color del camisón, casi la hacían sentir una de las mujeres de sociedad que se quedaban en casa solo esperando porque sus maridos les abrieran las piernas.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando un flash que le calentó la piel le llegó y comenzó a tomar los papyrums y a revisarlos uno por uno.

Después de media hora sobre el lecho había conseguido analizar cinco papyrums y aún le faltaban cuarenta. Negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y buscar algo de comer, bebió suficiente agua como para dos filingios y se terminó todas las galletas de arroz pero volvió a los papyrums aburrida y cansada de leerlos y notar que sus faltas habían sido tan estúpidas.

En muchas de las ocasiones lo que le había hecho perder el equilibrio eran los finales de las flechas que destruían las patas de Fierza.

Tenía que pensar en una estrategia para controlar el camino que su amicitia recorría en busca de la batalla. Fierza era todo lo que tenía, si algo le ocurría ella sería dada de baja de la academia y se quedaría sin funciones, probablemente la obligarían a críar mujeres de primer Rank que lo único que hacían era buscar un marido.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en la alfombra que las finas manos de su hermana habían tejido. Era suave y llevaba el color rojo, la tonalidad oficial de rex Edward I. La mayor parte de hombres la vestían en el campo de batalla, solo las mujeres forza tenían permitido vestir negro o amarillo para igualar a sus amicitias del reino animalia.

Ella tenía un conjunto negro porque Fierza era un león pero no tenía más que una pequeña melena oscura y su cuerpo era delgado, lleno de curvas con fuertes piernas porque corría como un infierno cada vez que veía a Bella.

A su nariz llegó el olor de Edward, porque al parecer estar en su tienda solamente la empujaba a pensar en él.

El flash de antes le volvió a los ojos y esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Se imaginó a Edward entre sus piernas mientras ella estaba sentada en el lecho. Sus manos en el cabello cobrizo, casi rojo del rex, sus muslos rodeándole la cabeza y ella tratando de ocultar los gemidos porque otros forza los podían oír si ella hacía mucho ruido.

Incluso pudo sentir como su lengua se movería entre su piel, como sus dedos la tocarían haciéndola llegar al cielo.

Uff.

Ella jamás había pensado que llegaría a fantasear con el rex en su propia tienda, con sus mantas alrededor, con su olor envolviéndola. Alice y ella eran vírgenes y tenían prohibido establecer lazos sentimentales con los otros, pero eso no las detenía de fantasear duro y fuerte.

Cuando habían tenido quince años ambas habían aprendido todo lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer como el resto de jóvenes individuos aprendían en Ives. Viendo.

Desde entonces Bella solo se había podido imaginar a Edward entre sus piernas. Lamiéndola. O a veces simplemente tocándola. Él era quién le encorajinaba a pedir más.

—Levántate, forza.

Bella quería gritar. Su voz había llegado justo cuando ella tocaba las estrellas con las puntas de los dedos en su mente.

De un salto le miró a los ojos y se derritió. Sintió que algo húmedo le cubría el interior de los muslos al ver sus ojos, sus brazos.

Tenía que salir de la tienda sino quería explotar.

—Ad pracepta tua—murmuró con los brazos detrás de la espalda pero sin separar las piernas.

Estaba pegajosa.

—¿Qué hacías en el suelo, forza? —Su voz no tenía ningún tono en particular.

—Me caí. Rex—ella murmuró queriendo escapar de su presencia—, ¿Puedo salir a tomar aire?

Edward soltó una carcajada antes de revisar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quieres salir de mi tienda vestida como una reina?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Con horror Bella notó que la ropa que llevaba debió haber pertenecido a la madre de Edward. Incluso ahora tenía flashes de haberla visto con la misma ropa que ella llevaba mientras arropaba a ella y a Alice debajo de las pieles, deseándoles el buen tiempo para dormir.

—No, no—ella quiso disculparse corriendo al guardarropas en busca de su uniforme. —Yo no sabía rex, no reconocí el atuendo…

Estaba tan avergonzada. De repente todo el subidón de energía y sensualidad se fue, dejándola sobre el suelo. Santo filingio, estaba vestida como una reina en la tienda del rex. Si la persona incorrecta entraba podría llegar a pensar lo peor.

Con miedo, ella se apresuró a tomar su uniforme solo para descubrir que estaba lleno de sanguis, roto en pedazos. Los pantalones de batalla apenas y servían y la camisa negra que se mezclaba con la piel de Fierza estaba rasgada, el sitio donde las flechas casi la habían tocado marcándola.

—Quieta.

La voz de Edward consiguió que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Isabella giró sobre sus talones, miedosa del resultado de lo que había hecho. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él se sintió mucho mejor. No había molestia, una chispa de diversión los cubría pero Edward I jamás sonreía.

—No salgas de la tienda, termina tus papyrums forza.

Ella asintió, sin saber que más hacer y regresó a la cama.

Sorpresivamente él se sentó junto a ella.

Ambos sobre el mismo lecho, el cuerpo grande y fuerte de Edward a su lado, la calidez de él cubriendo el frío que reinaba en la tienda.

—¿Por qué te caíste de Fierza? —Él le preguntó con la voz de hielo.

—Algo se clavó en su pata. No podía caminar—Bella trató de recordar—, en los últimos cinco papyrums lo único que puedo entender de los reportes es que algo se asienta en su pata antes de que ella pueda caminar y el dolor hace que se sacuda. Fierza jamás me tiraría a propósito.

Edward clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Tal vez es una táctica—él le murmuró mientras ella se concentraba más—, todos los soldados de Emmett saben que eres mi capitán segundo, y Fierza es lo que más te importa. Cuando te tumban la mitad del pack se queda sin saber que hacer. Muchos forza pierden el sentido de la orientación cuando no estás a la cabeza.

—Por eso siempre los mandas a volar. —Ella susurró sin darse cuenta.

—Hay otras razones por las que quiero romperles la cabeza—él se rió—, razones que envuelven cosas mucho más importantes. Pero si, definitivamente verte caer hace que ellos pierdan la concentración y luego el rumbo de la batalla se pierde también.

—Podría intentar una nueva ruta—Bella propuso tomando uno de los mapas que descansaba cerca de su rodilla, tomó una de las minas de grafito y delineó la ruta que usualmente seguía en batalla—, siempre voy junto a los tres primeros capitanes, Jasper, Demetri y Ben. Si pudiera colocarme al límite de los forza…

—Pero entonces todos sabrían que has cambiado tu ruta—Edward la cortó tomando otra mina de grafito—, esa estrategia podría servir para la primera batalla pero de ahí en más sería solo como ahora. Los soldados de Emmett van a encontrar tu ruta, la forma en la que te mueves al inicio de la batalla usualmente y harán a Fierza sufrir.

El pensamiento hizo que Bella se sacudiera y cerrara sus ojos.

—Puedo iniciar como siempre, junto a los tres primeros capitanes…

—Eso despejaría dudas sobre un cambio de ruta—Edward asintió.

—Pero para cada batalla puedo designar una diferente ruta para atacar a los primeros capitanes de Emmett. No tiene que ser siempre la misma y solo me tomaría unos segundos, incluso me daría más ventaja al conocer la realidad del terreno.

El rex volvió a asentir sin nada más que decir.

Bella había pensado en algunas alternativas que quería proponerle al rex para el armamento de los forza, pero nunca había encontrado el momento. Tal vez ahora que podía analizar los papyrums era perfecto.

—Rex, puede que esto suene atrevido, pero me gustaría sugerir algo—ella tragó en seco, tratando de esperar una respuesta de Edward.

—Habla.

Bella sonrió internamente antes de buscar los papyrums de las batallas en la zona 12 y 13 cercanas al castillo de Picadilly. Lo más cerca que pudieron estar de Emmett II.

—Muchos de los soldados llevan dos hachas además de su amicitia, pero los rangos más bajos que no son aún asignados tienen que cargarlos por sí mismo y eso debilita sus posibilidades de deslizarse entre soldados que se mueven lentamente en el campo—ella explicó y luego apuntó con la mina de grafito la zona del río—, usualmente eso no representa un problema para los días que estamos en batalla cerca de suelo seco y fuerte. Pero mientras más nos acercamos a la zona 12 la tierra se vuelve húmeda y resbalosa…

—Y los forza que llevan mucho peso van a hundirse por las armas—Edward siguió su idea mientras ella señalaba a una población cercana a la corriente de agua de la zona 12—, llevar dos hachas los va a matar en vez de salvarles la vida.

Isabella se emocionó al notar que ambos estaban en el mismo rango de pensamientos.

—Así que pensaba que podríamos conquistar la población de Kya—ella encerró en un círculo el pueblo— sin dañar a la gente, sin tocar sus amicitias podríamos pedir rendición y posada y quedarnos ahí, tal vez pasar la noche ahí y prepararnos para el día en la corriente de agua. Los soldados podrían dejar sus amicitias e incluso armas y marchar lo más ligeros posible para evitar hundise.

—¿Quieres que tomemos un pueblo de forma pacífica? —Edward le preguntó cruzándose de brazos—, no es lo que últimamente hemos estado haciendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Los planes del capitán primero Jasper nos mantienen lejos de la población…

—Porque eso evita que los soldados de Emmett puedan encontrarnos, Isabella. —Edward respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Si, pero también nos niega la oportunidad de reclutar fuerzas.

Un silencio invadió la tienda antes de que él hablara.

—Explícate—él le ordenó.

—Si podemos conquistar pueblos con la palabra, ofreciendo un futuro mejor muchos soldados van a querer volverse forzas…

Edward I negó con la cabeza.

—Solo los soldados que viven en Redem pueden volverse forzas. Tu sabes las reglas. Sino están en la capital no pueden ser reclutados porque no fueron preparados, no importa de que parte de Ives son.

—Podríamos llevarlos a Redem después de que peleen, con nosotros serían aceptados en la ciudad y podrían ir a la academia—ella murmuró olvidando la timidez de antes y hablando con pura valentía—. Lo que necesitamos son forzas que peleen porque quieren defender sus familias, sus amicitias. Necesitamos su pasión—Bella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver la negativa dibujada en el rostro de Edward.

—Estás pidiéndome que rompa reglas que han gobernado Redem durante miles de años, incluso antes de que toda mi dinastía fuera rex. —Él se levantó del lecho con los brazos cruzados—, las reglas están ahí por algo, Isabella.

—Estoy sugiriendo una alternativa—ella murmuró negando con la cabeza—, estamos perdiendo soldados a cada paso de la batalla y no vamos a regresar a Redem hasta después de la batalla de la zona trece. Ed…Rex—Bella se abofeteó mentalmente por olvidar el respeto, la emoción le recorría el cuerpo mientras hablaba de todas sus ideas, ahora mucho más confiada— estas son tierras que limitan con las tierras que Emmett II ha gobernado, ha conquistado. Tenemos que tomar la mayor parte de pueblos y con su propia aprobación todo será más sencillo, los habitantes no pelearan por miedo contra nosotros sino por pasión con nosotros. Hay una diferencia…

—Son reglas irrompibles. Los soldados pueden ir a Redem si quieren pelear, pero nadie es reclutado de población en población—Edward negó con la cabeza, repitiendo su gesto—. No.

—¿Pero cómo van a pelear si no conocen tu reino? Solo conocen lo que tu hermano les ha dado…—Isabella se levantó del lecho con el pecho agitado por la emoción y los nervios—, y eres mucho más benevolente, un rex fuerte… ¡Puedes mostrarles lo bueno que sería si fueran parte de tu gobierno!

—¡Basta! —El gruñido de Edward reverberó por toda la tienda, consiguiendo que ella se encogiera sobre su sitio.

De repente Bella perdió todas las ganas de hablar al verlo ahí, de pie en medio con el pecho agitado y los ojos oscuros. Furioso.

—Forza.

Ella sabía que era lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Había cruzado límites de irrespeto al hablarle así pero no había podido detenerse. Era una alternativa para todos los forza, para dejar de morir.

—Ad pracepta tua—ella suspiró dejándose caer en el lecho.

Edward no se movió, su respiración aún no se controlaba cuando caminó hasta la puerta y dándole la espalda habló.

—Termina los papyrums hoy.

Bella quería echarse a llorar cuando lo vio salir. Por un momento ella pensó que entre ambos se había establecido una conexión, él había entendido sus ideas para la batalla, sus dudas. Por unos pocos segundos se vio considerada como una igual para Edward.

En silencio, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y se declaraba estúpida tomó otro papyrum y siguió llenando un reporte con la mina de grafito, e hizo lo mismo por horas y horas sin descanso. Sin moverse siquiera para beber agua.

Cuando llegó la noche ella tomó una bola de energía del clóset donde su uniforme descansaba y la colocó arriba del lecho para que la llenara de luz. Luego no paró de llenar los papyrums y el informe escribiendo cada una de sus faltas hasta que volvió a ver el sol nacer.

El rex no vino en toda la noche e Isabella se sintió más que complacida por eso. No quería volver a verlo después de anoche. Cuando terminó de revisar el último papyrum caminó hasta la gran fuente de agua que solo la tienda del rex tenía y deslizó las ropas fuera antes de hundirse en el agua abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

¿Por qué había llorado toda la noche en silencio?

Edward no era nada de ella y ella no tenía permitido tener ningún sentimiento hacia ningún ser.

Sus padres lo habían dejado claro. No relaciones, no sentimientos, no lazos. Solo el aviso del futuro de la Tierra, del desastre que la gobernaría.

Lamentablemente ellos habían llegado a otra zona, a otro planeta, a una dimensión desconocida entre el universo que ellos conocían y el que habían esperado encontrar.

No iba a llorar más como una niña chiquita, Edward era el rex y no tenía por qué aceptar sus ideas. Eran en realidad ideas diferentes, nuevas e iban en contra de las reglas que estaban establecidas desde hace años en Ives. Edward no iba a cambiarlas por ella.

Lo que le dolía, Bella se dio cuenta mientras se limpiaba el cabello con la cydra sin olor que Edward guardaba, era que él ni siquiera se había detenido por un momento a considerar sus sugerencias. Había soltado la negativa directamente sin pensar que tal vez con tiempo las ideas podrían ser algo reformadas e implantadas.

Bella no era estúpida. Durante los años en la academia Forza le habían enseñado análisis del campo de batalla. Sabía las tácticas que durante años habían sido utilizadas por los gobiernos de Ives y las aplicaba todo el tiempo. El problema era que Emmett también las sabía porque había crecido en el lado contra el que ahora peleaba, así que todo lo que ella siempre tenía en mente, todas las ideas nuevas, eran una ventaja contra Emmett II porque no eran parte de la formación que la academia brindaba.

Y no eran ideas estúpidas tampoco. Ganarse a la gente de pequeñas poblaciones aseguraba apoyo y ayuda y el reclutar soldados hacía crecer los packs que en tiempos difíciles disminuían considerablemente.

Obviamente Edward no la iba a tomar en cuenta, Bella lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella estaba considerando cosas que él en cambio estaba olvidando.

Salió de la fuente y recogió la espuma de la cydra y la suciedad con otra bola de energía antes de volver a colocarla en el techo de la tienda para que reciclara todo el material que había recogido. Con pena tomó su uniforme y se lo calzó a pesar de que estaba sucio y destruido.

No podía quedarse más tiempo en la tienda del rex.

Isabella no sabía que podría pasar si se volvieran a ver. No tenía mucho sentido pero quedarse no era una alternativa, así que dobló la ropa que había utilizado y la colocó dentro del armario donde había estado esperando durante años para que alguien la tocara.

Bella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que era una forza y no la niña mimada que Edward había mantenido en su tienda por dos días. Mientras pudiera vestirse limpiamente y recogerse el cabello en batalla podría mantenerse digna. Puede que no se vistiera como una mujer delicada, pero tampoco tenía que serlo, se dijo a sí misma. No era mujer de alguien, era una forza, la mejor mujer forza que el escuadrón de Edward tenía y si él esperaba que ella se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras los packs se destruían pensaba mal de ella. Sin embargo, mientras no pudiera cambiar algo solo iba a pelear.

Dejaría su alma en la batalla cada vez.

Aún le dolían los huesos así que tomó las hierbas que le sirvieron de medicina antes de caminar a la tienda descartable de las brujas blancas.

—Isabella—Didime la recibió con una sonrisa antes de empujarla adentro de la tienda suavemente—el rex se llevó tus medicinas. Espero que te sientas mejor.

Ella sonrió antes de hablar.

—Necesito que alguien me revise los vendajes.

Didime asintió en silencio y comenzó a curarla poco a poco. Sus costillas aún dolían pero era manejable, la molestia en la rodilla se había ido con el baño y la mancha púrpura de su pie tampoco dolía pero parecía quedarse como algo permanente sobre su piel.

—Espero que te sientas mejor—la mujer mayor le entregó un sobre con más hojas secas—, pero puedes tomarlas cada vez que un dolor te invada. Estás acostumbrada a lidiar con el dolor por las batallas pero tienes que comprender que sino descansas tu cuerpo va a perder algunas de tus funciones más importantes.

—¿Mis articulaciones? —Ella preguntó temerosa. Sin sus rodillas y codos no iba a poder seguir luchando.

—Tal vez un golpe llegue aquí—Didime deslizó sus dedos sobre los pantalones rotos hasta que cubrió parcialmente la matriz de Bella sobre la ropa consiguiendo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío—y podrías perder la habilidad de un día ser madre.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Bella.

—No importa.

Didime le regaló una sonrisa de consuelo en cambio.

—Puede que ahora pienses que no necesites eso, pequeña mujer—le acarició la mejilla lentamente—pero llegara un momento en el que rogaras poder tener un pequeño, uno igual a tu amicitia.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y Didime se rió.

—Stulto. Eres terca pero eres buena.

.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre el lecho de madera que le pertenecía en la tienda de los capitanes. Era mixta, o se había convertido en mixta cuando ella fue nombrada capitán segundo pero la mayor parte del tiempo los otros tres capitanes, Ben, Demetri y Jasper nunca estaban allí cuando ella necesitaba dormir y Bella agradecía el favor.

Cada vez que ellos dormían ella salía. Era cordialidad y además se evitaban muchos problemas.

El descanso la llenó por completo y se despertó al siguiente día sin pensar dos veces en lo que haría. Se cubrió con un nuevo uniforme antes de caminar hasta la unidad de entrenamiento. Aún le dolían las rodillas y además tenía las costillas con grandes manchas púrpura cubriéndolas pero en definitiva el dolor había disminuido y podía andar con tranquilidad.

En la unidad de entrenamiento y práctica habían siempre soldados de rangos menores y de rangos mucho mayores. Cuando Bella tenía 19 años su primer trabajo oficial como unidad individual y funcional había sido la de sujeto de práctica en esa unidad y ahí había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que le había convertido en capitán segundo.

Usualmente todos los forza que entraban la veían tierna y dulce, con el cuerpo delgado y la cara llena de pecas. Sus ojos no demostraban ningún indicio de guerra hasta que el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo iniciaba así que muchos de los soldados la escogían, rangos menores e incluso mayores, dispuestos a sacar el pecho, orgullosos como si fueran fragatas al derrotar a la pobre niña que no podía pelear y que por mala suerte había sido asignada a la unidad de práctica.

Además de unas buenas golpizas que le destruyeron la muñeca y los huesos del codo, Isabella aprendió como defenderse de sus propias debilidades y mejoró mucho sin que los forza se dieran cuenta. Cuando su período de 12 cambios de luna terminó ella era bastante buena en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y eso se demostró cuando le asignaron a Fierza por primera vez y tuvo que pelear con ella para ganársela.

Sus ojos bailaron por la habitación tratando de encontrar un sitio donde pudiera practicar, donde no tuviera que golpear a nadie sino a las usuales bolsas de tierra que colgaban del techo de la tienda. Sus ojos divisaron una libre y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo pateó en el aire, consiguiendo que la bolsa se balanceara como un péndulo, de un lado al otro.

Se recuperó del impacto porque había olvidado que su tobillo aún no estaba en capacidad de actuar, y después de ponerse en pie comenzó a clavar sus puños en la bolsa como le habían enseñado que hiciera por primera vez en la academia. Sinistram, dextera. Suave y luego fuerte, haciendo que sus nudillos dejaran huella en la piel del oponente. Sinistram, dextera.

Después de media hora practicando movimientos de defensa con sus brazos decidió que era hora de que sus piernas también se ejercitaran y no había mucho entrenamiento respecto a esas extremidades excepto danzé. Bella sabía por si misma que todos los forza masculinos practicaban una serie de patadas en el aire y saltos además de movimientos de rodilla y tobillo pero para las soldados femeninas el entrenamiento de sus extremidades inferiores era muy diferente y había sido establecido como ley que todas las mujeres de Ives tendrían que aprender en algún momento de su vida el danzé que las caracterizaba.

Alice era de hecho muy buena bailando ese tipo de entrenamiento. Bella había leído que tiempo atrás en un país sudamericano algo parecido se había desarrollado como parte de entrenamiento oculto de los esclavos en la época esclavista del planeta, uno de los períodos de tiempo que Bella más odiaba. La diferencia entre ese baile y el que las mujeres aprendían en Ives, y todas las forza en Redem era que solo las mujeres lo conocían de memoria y las que lo podían practicar correctamente sabían que era un arma de doble filo.

A veces los movimientos eran tan sensuales que conseguían poner a un hombre de rodillas y cuando su víctima estaba más vulnerable las patadas, rodillazos, movimientos de tobillo se volvían letales.

Desafortunadamente para Bella no había ritmo ni música en toda la unidad de entrenamiento y práctica así que en silencio, ella cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar una de las melodías favoritas de su hermana. Pequeños golpes llenaron su mente mientras su cintura se movía de un lado al otro siguiendo el ritmo, minutos después sus manos fueron empuñadas y ahora su voz la guiaba con el ritmo mientras sus piernas se levantaban en el aire.

Isabella concentró toda su energía en encontrar la bolsa de tierra y cuando creía que la tenía en la mira su cintura y su cadera se movía hasta que una de sus piernas, la izquierda se levantaba en el aire y sacudía la bolsa con todas sus fuerzas.

Más de media hora después, Bella cantaba en voz alta sin importarle el resto de los forza que practicaban en la unidad de entrenamiento mientras sus caderas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, levantando sus piernas en el aire hasta que consiguió que sus muslos se abrazaran a la bolsa de tierra con fuerza mientras los ríos de sudor le cruzaban la espalda, el pecho y el rostro. Con las manos empuñadas y sin tocar nada más que su cintura, ella trató de tumbar la bolsa de tierra que tenía la forma de un largo cilindro, separándola de su unión con el techo de la tienda.

Isabella casi pudo escuchar el crack de los huesos de su tobillo mientras la bolsa y ella caían al suelo de la tienda, y solo pudo hacerlo porque un silencio tenso se había establecido en la tienda.

Maldiciendo por el dolor de su tobillo ella abrió los ojos y tembló al notar al rex frente a ella. Un escalofrío diferente le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras se ponía de pie y se tragaba el gemido de dolor por su tobillo.

—Ad pracepta tua. —Ella susurró sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué hacía el rex en la tienda de entrenamiento de los simples forza y porque la estaba mirando con tanta fuerza?

—Hay reunión de capitanes en mi tienda—le murmuró con fuerza pero con el volumen de voz tan bajo que ella dudaba haberlo escuchado.

—No lo sabía, rex.

—Si te hubieras quedado donde te dejé, stulto—él gruñó entre sus dientes solo para sus oídos— habría recibido el mensaje de la boca del mismo Jasper.

—Me sentía mejor para entrenar—ella se excusó removiéndose incómoda bajo la mirada penetrante de él—, pensé que después de acabar los papyrums podía adelantar un poco de mi entrenamiento.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? He oído tus huesos mientras caías con la bolsa de tierra y mientras se rompían.

Bella tragó en seco sin saber que decir y Edward I como respuesta negó con su cabeza y le recorrió el cuerpo entero con la mirada antes de hablar.

—Camina conmigo a la tienda, forza.

Bella asintió y en silencio, minutos después se presentó frente a Jasper, Demetri y Ben, sus otros tres compañeros en la capitanía. Cuando Edward se deslizó en una de las sillas forradas de cojines que Alice mismo había confeccionado ella se deslizó en una similar a su lado mientras Jasper comenzaba a hablar.

—Es agradable verte, Isabella. —Ella asintió ante la sonrisa del capitán—, el motivo de esta reunión tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que todos en esta tienda somos conscientes de que nuestras técnicas de batalla, así como nuestro análisis han fallado completamente ante las tropas de Emmett II.

—Debido a que utilizamos la misma técnica ambos grupos—Demetri interrumpió sin querer ofender—, es un hecho que necesitamos reformar la manera en la que los forzas se preparan antes de batalla o definitivamente no habrá una sola batalla con pérdidas menores.

Ben asintió antes de hablar.

—El cambio es necesario, sí. Comparto con el resto de capitanes eso, pero también presento el hecho de que cualquier cambio tendría que ser de origen, desde la formación de infantes que ingresan a las tropas en Redem. Los soldados que ahora están bajo nuestro cargo no pueden cambiar sus tácticas de batalla de un día para el otro.

Jasper tomó la palabra entonces.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestros forza necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a nuevas técnicas de batalla, pero hay otros aspectos que si se pueden cambiar tan rápido como es posible antes de atacar la zona trece que es la más cercana al castillo de Picadilly. —Bella sintió que podía aportar mucho a esta reunión, pero decidió guardar en silencio su opinión hasta que Jasper terminara de hablar. —Por eso, yo propongo una reclasificación de los soldados, además de tratarlos como parte de diferentes equipos en los que los capitanes e incluso el rex los lideraran.

Demetri se levantó de la cómoda butaca y sus casi dos metros de altura le dieron presencia junto a Jasper, uno de las mejores mentes tácticas de Ives.

—Los hombres se sienten más cómodos, más fuertes y decididos a batallar cuando tienen lazos de sangre o de nombre, incluso si pertenecen a la misma zona donde vivieron sus compañeros. Yo propongo que los hombres sean clasificados por nombre o por lazos de cualquier tipo antes de formar los equipos que Jasper ha propuesto.

—¿Apoyas entonces la estrategia de Jasper de formar cinco equipos para los forza? —Edward I habló desde su butaca.

—La respaldo, rex—Demetri habló y extendió ante él una lista de nombres— y como prueba aquí presento a todos los hombres que aún están vivos y que después de pelear desean de todo corazón dejar su sanguis en el campo de batalla. Ellos merecen estar organizados por grupos, con forzas que los entiendan y entre los que se puedan establecer estrechos y fuertes lazos.

Edward I asintió y luego regresó sus ojos al tercer capitán primero.

—¿Ben?

—Me gustaría supervisar junto con Jasper la clasificación de los soldados—Ben le sonrió con sorna al amigo que había tenido desde la infancia para luego regresar los ojos a la lista que Demetri había abierto ante sus ojos— porque muchos de ellos no tienen lazos tan simples como el de la sangre o el nombre, sino lazos más fuertes como las mismas habilidades. Muchos de ellos son excepcionales luchando con una específica posición.

—Me gustaría hablar de eso—Isabella se puso en pie como pudo aunque quería aullar de dolor por su tobillo, notó que todos los ojos masculinos estaban sobre ella pero no se amilanó. Tenía que aportar sus ideas, este era el momento y no cuando Edward le había negado la posibilidad—, de posiciones para los forza.

—Si no les importa…—Ella caminó hasta la pila de papyrums y recogió uno de los últimos en la pila. Después de haber terminado los análisis había decidido escribir y diagramar sus ideas para sugerirlas a Jasper en alguna de las reuniones, o mientras él la "visitaba" solo para mirar a Alice. Tomó los papyrums y los estiró en la mesa sin empujar la lista de nombres de Demetri y mostró un diagrama mucho más grande, casi como un mapa que se refería a la conversación que había tenido con Edward al igual que una lista de nombres en líneas rectas y horizontales.

Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los dedos antes de hablar, sabiendo que les mostraría a esos hombres todo lo que su mente había maquinado para evitar la muerte de tantos soldados inocentes.

—Emmett II y todas sus tropas luchan contra nosotros utilizando nuestras debilidades en nuestra contra.

—Espero que no propongas que sigamos su ejemplo—Demetri le sonrió calmadamente después de hablar—, hay mejores técnicas que esa Bella.

Isabella sintió que su pecho se inflaba de rabia al notar la poca confianza que a veces los capitanes primeros le tenían a ella. Habían trabajado hombro a hombro estos meses y mientras que la respetaban muchísimo en batalla, en análisis nunca la habían visto explotar.

—Jamás sugeriría utilizar algo tan simple como las debilidades de los demás en su contra. Lo que propongo es reclasificar a todos los soldados, tal y como Jasper propuso, pero además de colocarlos en grupos, también podrían ser subclasificados siguiendo un patrón de habilidades—ella les mostró la primera gráfica con nombres y líneas rectas mientras con una mina de grafito seguía sus explicaciones—. La estrategia del rex Emmett I que en paz descanse era colocar a los forza en ataque y defensa en la academia, pensando que en próximas batallas ellos mismo seguirían ese patrón.

—Mi padre siempre pensó que defensa y ataque eran dos partes diferentes de la batalla y que no deberían mezclarse—Edward murmuró levantando sus cejas ante el pensamiento de Emmett I—, sin embargo esos pensamientos no están fríamente establecidos como categorías en nuestras tropas.

—Exacto—Isabella asintió antes de proseguir— y he estado pensando que esa es una pieza de información que Emmett II no tiene contra nosotros. Hasta que él estuvo los soldados eran todos del mismo rango, pero estas clasificaciones podrían cambiar por completo la forma en la que atacamos. Primero, una barrera de atacantes—Bella delineó con el grafito la línea de nombres—, estos forza son los que básicamente forman el equipo de hombres que siguen ciegos a Jasper. A donde él se mueve ellos lo siguen sin dudar y lo he notado en cada batalla. —Tragó la emoción que se le acumulaba en la garganta al notar la atención de los capitanes y el rex mientras ella hablaba—, como decía, primero una barrera de atacantes, los más fuertes que destruyan y abran el camino para que la siguiente barrera prosiga el camino.

—¿Esa segunda barrera también sería de atacantes? —Preguntó Demetri tocándose la barbilla mientras la analizaba.

—No—su cabeza se movió de un lado al otro y su cabello la siguió—esta sería una barrera de defensa con forzas que saldrían a expandir el escudo mientras la segunda barrera de ataque se desliza por las diagonales. Este es solo un modelo prototipo—ella aclaró mientras controlaba sus nervios y su emoción al señalar el diagrama—, pero pensé que la única manera de expandir el campo de batalla para nosotros y disminuirlo para ellos era abrir las líneas forza en diagonal.

—De todas maneras, aunque eres pacífica y buscas defensa tenemos que derribar barreras de soldados hasta que ellos se rindan o huyan—Jasper murmuró entrecerrando los ojos—, las barreras de ataque tienen que estar presentes de alguna manera…

Isabella asintió mientras señalaba otras dos líneas verticales con cuatro nombres cada una.

—Pensé que mientras la defensa derriba soldados, las barreras de ataque pueden avanzar hasta el frente y estas barreras de ataque pueden ser tan largas como quieran. Esperaba—ella tragó en seco y evitó clavar sus ojos en los de Edward I— que ustedes colaboraran conmigo con el número de barreras necesario.

—Estás mostrando una organización muy defensiva—murmuró Ben clavando sus ojos en los dos diagramas en la mesa—, no estoy seguro del éxito de las primeras barreras de defensa…

—Los soldados que forman las tropas de Emmett II fueron un día soldados de Redem—trató de explicar Bella—todos han sido amigos, al menos compañeros de packs o de unidad. Tienen familia donde nosotros tenemos familia, pensé que primero atacar solo ensañaría su odio contra nosotros…

—Isabella—Demetri se acomodó en su butaca antes de cruzar los brazos, la mirada de burla se había borrado y una nueva mirada llena de verdadero interés la había reemplazado— también ellos son mis amigos, como tu has dicho. Muchos de los capitanes primeros y segundos que desertaron eran míos desde la infancia, nuestros padres eran amicitias de batalla. —Edward lentamente asintió al otro lado de la mesa y Bella lo notó por el rabillo de ojo—Pero eso no evita que cuando ellos atacan lo hagan sin piedad. Ellos no piensan en como nuestra gente, la gente de ambos bandos pertenece en el mismo sitio. Ellos solo quieren destronar a nuestro rex, y eso no es algo que vamos a permitir los forza que nos quedamos aquí y peleamos todos los días por el honor de nuestra gente.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, notando que los ojos de Demetri quemaban hoyos en el pálido rostro de Isabella.

—Lo que Demetri quiere decir es que tenemos que pelear de vuelta, atacar primero—Ben asintió ante la sugerencia de Jasper—, pero a decir verdad tu organización podría mejorar con una primera barrera de ataque. Tal vez si es una barrera doble en la que una tercera barrera de defensa está llena de forzas que pueden jugar ambos papeles…

—Hay muy pocos forza que sirven para defensa y ataque, pero son letalmente buenos—Edward habló por primera vez—, e incluso podrías añadir una barrera de ataque cada vez que la barrera de defensa se mueva, casi como si fueran hermanas para que el escudo se expanda y para que no perdamos soldados.

Bella asintió e internamente dejó salir un poco del aire que había contenido en el centro de su pecho. Ellos no estaban desechando la idea, de hecho estaban mejorándola y pensando en cómo ponerla en práctica en batalla.

Los cuatro hombres en la mesa se quedaron en silencio mientras la respiración de Bella se agitaba.

—Jasper—Edward murmuró— ¿Apoyas la idea de Isabella de establecer una organización de barreras con nuestros forza?

El hombre rubio asintió.

—La apoyo.

Ben se puso en pie y le sonrió lentamente a Bella antes de hablar.

—La respaldo.

Demetri entonces tomó la palabra.

—Entonces me gustaría sugerir que Jasper colabore con la capitán segunda para la selección de cada soldado en los cinco diferentes sub packs.

—Mañana—Edward asintió—, mañana tu y Ben podrían asignar los hombres a los diferentes equipos mientras Jasper y Bella los clasifican en forzas de ataque o defensa. En la mañana voy a trabajar con el primer equipo y en la tarde con el segundo.

Los tres hombres charlaron un poco mientras Isabella recogía los diagramas y papyrums y antes de tomar su segundo diagrama, una mano bronceada y grande lo aplastó en su lugar contra la mesa. Bella tembló al notar que Edward observaba intensamente a Demetri mientras él le sonreía a la capitán segunda.

—¿Y esto, Isabella?

Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

—He estado pensando que uno de nuestros próximos ataques es uno cercano al castillo de Picadilly, pero hay muchos factores que podían afectar nuestro éxito en ese ataque—Bella procedió lentamente a explicarle a todos los miembros de la mesa su plan, como quería evitar que los hombres y sus amicitias pierdan sus armas y como pensaba que reclutar era una de las mejores maneras de crear lealtad en los soldados.

—¿Cómo propones tomar esta pequeña población? Kya está lleno de soldados de Emmett II —Demetri preguntó con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Mostrando que tenemos el poder de destruir, pero también mostrando que nadie quiere hacer daño a las personas. —Bella se acomodó la mata de cabello tras las orejas—Ellos son también habitantes de Ives y estoy más que segura que amaran ver al Rex ofreciéndoles la posibilidad de ser reclutados.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si se rebelan y están a favor de Emmett II? —Ben murmuró cruzado de brazos.

—Isabella, eso tiene mucho más sentido. Ellos viven cerca de él, probablemente él recluta sus jóvenes para convertirlos en sus soldados—Jasper frunció el ceño—, no estoy muy seguro de si el plan podría funcionar, habrían muchísimos rumores acerca del rex en ese pueblo y eso nos quitaría la ventaja de sorpresa que ha mantenido a Emmett II desarmado últimamente.

Bella aceptó con la cabeza en alto todo lo que ellos sugerían. Si Emmett II sabía que Edward estaba cerca muchas cosas podrían pasar. El poblado podría incluso terminar destruido por las batallas de ambos bandos.

—Lo entiendo.

—El resto de ideas tienen sentido, sin embargo—Edward murmuró mirando a ningún lugar en particular—, el hecho de reclutar podría pasar en poblados cercanos a Redem y definitivamente apoyo la idea de desarmar los soldados para inducir el hundimiento de los forza desertores.

Jasper y Ben asintieron y Edward dio el tema por cerrado.

—Esta estrategia será discutida antes del ataque a Picadilly. Mañana espero que todos busquen los mejores soldados para formar los mejores equipos.

Los capitanes de todos los rangos se retiraron e Isabella caminó hacia la tienda que los cuatro compartían para tomar de su lecho una mudada de ropa y la bola de energía y luz que descansaba junto a él. Necesitaba un baño y tal vez un nuevo vendaje alrededor de su tobillo.

—Isabella—Demetri la llamó y las miradas de ambos se encontraron—, buen trabajo. Fue una gran proposición.

Ella le sonrió lentamente de vuelta ante el gesto.

—Gracias.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando él la detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Un baño—ella se limitó a responder antes de salir de la tienda.

No iba a negar que cada paso que daba le dolía, su tobillo no estaba en condiciones de volver a entrenar, pero no podía quedarse relajada en su lecho pensando en filingios. Ella tenía que mejorar sus ataques, pensar en los cambios de sus rutas y además, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba llena de sudor. Tampoco quería quedarse en la tienda mientras los tres capitanes primeros hablaban y criticaban de lo que había propuesto.

Estaba cerca a la unidad de limpieza y agua común para todos los forza cuando una voz consiguió que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe pero no se giró para ver los ángulos masculinos y atractivos de su rostro.

—¿Vas a tomar un baño? —Bella sintió los labios de él rozando el borde de su oreja y sintió como su cuerpo se transformaba de repente en una masa de cera que se derretía contra el calor de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de ella lentamente giraron alrededor de las tiendas y notó que no habían forzas presentes. La noche estaba cayendo lentamente y el cielo se notaba más brillante con tonalidades púrpura y naranja, por lo que la mayoría de soldados estaban reunidos en sus tiendas o en la unidad de alimentación donde podían conseguir algo de cenar. Todos los forza tenían la costumbre de descansar antes de la mañana de entrenamiento con los capitanes.

—Isabella—Edward llamó su atención tirando de su muñeca hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Ella asintió en silencio, notando los ojos verdes y fulgurantes de él sobre los de ella.

—Vamos—él le tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la tienda del rex, mientras Bella se encogía sobre sus huesos al sentir el cálido toque de él.

—¿Qué? —ella estaba sorprendida.

—Isabella, no tienes que ir a la unidad de agua—él murmuró sin emoción aparente en el rostro.

—Es el único lugar donde puedo darme un baño—Isabella contestó sintiéndose confusa y ofendida—¿Qué…?

—Isabella, por favor—Bella casi pudo escuchar la súplica en su voz de hielo mientras sus ojos repetían el gesto—, ven conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los reviews, perdón por no responderles a las lovely chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF. Son pocos capítulos, pero cada lunes habrá actualización. Todas las palabras diferentes tienen traducción en latín. :) **

**Review=Preview del próximo capítulo! :D**

**Besos y gracias por leer. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, y espero que tengan una hermosa semana 3**

**Valhe**


	3. III

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**III**

* * *

Ella asintió en silencio, notando los ojos verdes y fulgurantes de él sobre los de ella.

—Vamos—él le tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la tienda del rex, mientras Bella se encogía sobre sus huesos al sentir el cálido toque de él.

—¿Qué? —ella estaba sorprendida.

—Isabella, no tienes que ir a la unidad de agua—él murmuró sin emoción aparente en el rostro.

—Es el único lugar donde puedo darme un baño—Isabella contestó sintiéndose confusa y ofendida—¿Qué…?

—Isabella, por favor—Bella casi pudo escuchar la súplica en su voz de hielo mientras sus ojos repetían el gesto—, ven conmigo.

—No—ella susurró con el ceño fruncido—, no tengo nada que hacer en su tienda, rex.

—Isabella—él medio rugió tratando de no llamar la atención—, por favor. Solo un momento.

Luego, no le dio más opción que seguirlo aunque ella estaba algo furiosa.

Por supuesto que él la estaba acarreando, pero no había más fuerza de la necesaria, el toque no era agresivo ni restringente. Bella sabía que si ella quería irse él la dejaría sin poner ninguna objeción.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda él la empujó lentamente y luego ambos se detuvieron, de pie el uno frente al otro mientras las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaban y los alientos se mezclaban de lo cerca que estaban. Era increíble para Bella notar la presencia del rex tan cerca de ella, en esa posición la furia por ser acarreada se evaporaba rápidamente.

—Dame tus cosas—él estiró la mano y tomó la mudada de ropa mientras que la bola de energía se unía a la existente en lo más alto del techo de la tienda.

La respiración de Bella se agitó mucho más cuando la mano de él se levantó en el aire y las puntas de sus dedos le recorrieron la mejilla lentamente, enviando agujas de placer desde la punta de su nuca hasta que llegó al centro de su cráneo. Los labios de él casi tocaban los de ella mientras los dedos de él se movían desde la mejilla hasta la base de su cuello, solamente deteniéndose al borde del inicio de sus pechos sobre la camisa de entrenamiento que llevaba.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron cuando las puntas de sus dedos regresaron hasta la mejilla mientras él se alejaba un paso.

—Ve por el baño—él murmuró ronco.

—Yo no…—Bella se lamió los labios nerviosa, sin saber como hablar con él. Tenía que irse a la unidad de agua, no tenía que estar aquí. Nadie podía entrar en la tienda del rex. Era extraño, no era necesario—Rex, esto no…No—ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

—Hush—Edward I le susurró tazando su mejilla con la mano para rápidamente soltarla. Sus ojos brillaban como reflejo a la luz de la bola de energía de la tienda—hush, Isabella. Ve por el baño.

Los talones de Bella se giraron y la llevaron directo al lugar donde la gran bañera descansaba después de dudar por varios minutos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Qué carajo fue eso ahí afuera?

Apenas podía respirar, estaba hiperventilando y quería gritar al no poder entender lo que ocurría.

El rex la había tocado.

Mucho más que eso, Edward I, Edward su adoración infantil la había mirado con esos ojos llenos de un fuego que nada parecía poder apagar.

No era el rex quién había suspirado igual que ella por la cercanía. Era Edward. Su Edward.

Bella suspiró y se dejó caer en la bañera y utilizó un poco de la misma cydra que la vez anterior. Era todo tan extraño. ¿Por qué estaba en la tienda, la unidad del rex? ¿Por qué él la había invitado?

Por otra parte, estaba tan cansada. Le dolía el tobillo terriblemente y el pensamiento de descanso aunque fuera por un par de minutos le encantaba a su mente. En silencio, con sus manos recogió el agua de la bañera y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros, su cabello y se limpió el rostro. Mucho tiempo después, Bella abrió sus ojos, sentía como su cuerpo se había relajado por completo y su cabello estaba limpio de sudor, cubierto solo por el aroma de la cydra de frutas que había vertido sobre su cuerpo.

Notó que junto a la bola de energía de la pequeña esquina cubierta por cortinas y telas habían dos mudadas de ropa. Cuando se puso de pie y las examinó lentamente descubrió que una mudada era su ropa limpia, con la que dormía que no era más que su uniforme de entrenamiento porque los forza habían aprendido que nunca se podía descansar en terreno desconocido.

La otra mudada sin embargo le llamó mucho la atención.

Era una camisa de seda, sin mangas y delgada, lo opuesto totalmente a su camisa tosca y oscura con algunas franjas amarillas. La prenda era suave y casi transparente y junto a ella estaba un par de medias de seda, como las que se había puesto para su recuperación. Tan suaves y perfectas.

Las mujeres en Redem, las del Rank 1 entrenadas para casarse no usaban nada de lo que Bella un día había conocido como ropa interior. Largas camisolas, vestidos, medias, zapatos que contribuían con el largo de sus piernas, enterizos de encaje, pequeñas pantaletas. Las mujeres de Rank 1 eran completamente adoradas por sus maridos, los fuertes soldados forza. En el Rank 4 todas eran obligadas a llevar pequeñas pantaletas que les cubrían al menos todo el trasero y el uniforme que llevaban por ser forzas no tenía nada de seda ni enlaces, nada lo diferenciaba del uniforme masculino solo que el femenino tenía rayas entre amarillas y rojas para mezclarse con su amicitia.

Bella tomó la segunda mudada entre sus dedos después de haberse colocado su uniforme de entrenamiento y dejó que las puntas sintieran la suavidad de aquella ropa.

Hace mucho tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que jamás podría usar seda ni encaje, ella y Alice no tenían derecho a vestirse de otra manera que no incluyera su uniforme. Cuando habían llegado a ese mundo muchas cosas habían cambiado, toda la tecnología que ellos habían tenido cuando ella era niña había sido restringida a los campos de batalla y a los soldados.

Bella había odiado la guerra cuando era niña, apenas y tenían dinero suficiente para calentar su hogar en las terribles ventiscas de nieve y era muy difícil conseguir agua cuando el calor del sol quemaba las plantas de sus pies mientras caminaban.

Los humanos habían destruido la Tierra como planeta aún a sabiendas de que la contaminación y todos los procesos industriales que se llevaban a cabo eran completamente letales para la supervivencia de la raza humana. Muchas de las drogas utilizadas como farmacéuticos generaron resistencia bacteriana y cincuenta años antes de que Bella naciera ninguna droga era útil para combatir enfermedades, aunque la ciencia para entonces había desarrollado vacunas para mantener la inmunidad del cuerpo a niveles muy altos a través de mutaciones de los linfocitos T y las células B del cuerpo.

El mundo de Ives era muy diferente, pero durante todo el tiempo que Bella había vivido jamás había odiado la guerra tanto como la estaba odiando ahora. Así como repelía de todo corazón la promesa que le habían hecho ella y sus hermanos a sus padres.

¿Por qué no podían mezclarse con ellos?

Tenían derecho como miembros de la sociedad a tomar una amicitia y construir un hogar, una vida.

Suspirando, tomó el par de botas de batalla que le habían entregado hace tanto tiempo y deslizó sus pies en ellas.

Era curioso, las mujeres de Rank 1 tenían derecho a zapatos con delgadas tiras y muchos detalles que representaban el hecho de que más que haber sido para caminar, esos zapatos eran hechos para adornar los pies de las féminas. Los zapatos que Bella usaba tenían suelas de cuero y se amarraban de lado a lado para cubrir completamente el pie en batalla.

¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando tanto en esas mujeres? ¿Qué había iniciado su deseo de tener ropas de seda y encaje?

Cuando se movió fuera de las cortinas notó a Edward esperando por ella, pacientemente.

—¿Cómo estaba el agua?

Bella recordó que no había recogido la suciedad y los restos de sanguis con la bola de energía.

—No la purifiqué—murmuró cabizbaja.

—No hay problema—él susurró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El cabello rojizo para Bella resaltó de repente contra su piel bronceada y los ángulos de su rostro.

Un silencio algo extraño cubrió la tienda y Bella se giró sobre sus talones para salir, pero recordó la mudada de ropa entre sus manos.

—Esto…

—Puedes quedártelo—Edward I habló y ella notó que sus ojos se habían suavizado al comenzar a murmurar.

—¿No son de su madre, rex? —Isabella incluyó la palabra "rex" al final de la oración porque casi la había olvidado. Hablar con Edward esta vez resultaba tan relajado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa. Es de mi parte.

¿Un regalo?

¿Era eso?

—¿Es esto un…?—A Bella la lengua se le atrancó en el centro de la boca.

Edward se acercó lentamente y cubrió sus labios con su dedo índice.

—Hush.

Bella quería derretirse. ¿El rex le regalaba algo a ella?

Parecía todo un sueño. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido.

—T-tengo que regresar. —Susurró sin aliento cuando el dedo índice de él le recorrió la mejilla lentamente.

Edward I suspiró y se alejó de ella. Los ojos de él eran suaves y brillaban pero su gesto serio, aquellas facciones de forza que él tenía no se iban de su rostro.

—Entonces vamos.

Isabella no supo que decir, así que se mantuvo en silencio y salió de la tienda con Edward I, el rex siguiéndole los pasos. Caminaron en aquel mismo silencio hasta que la entrada de la tienda de los capitanes se avistó y Bella se giró para despedirse. El olor del baño del rex aún estaba en su piel, el toque de sus dedos aún le quemaba la mejilla mientras lo miraba.

—Gracias—susurró ella con la ropa de seda aún entre las manos—, yo… rex…

Edward I asintió, aún con los ojos suaves y se alejó de ella a paso lento, con la elegancia propia de su andar mientras se movía.

Esa noche Isabella guardó las prendas, regalo del rex dentro de la bolsa de piel donde guardaba el resto de sus uniformes y durmió en paz en el lecho duro, pero soñando con las noches que había dormido junto a Edward, recordando el ritmo de su respiración.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápidamente entre entrenamiento y las reuniones de la mesa de capitanes. Los grupos de soldados habían sido formados y equipados, las barreras de defensa y ataque estaban listas también y todos los forza habían sido entrenados correctamente.

Sin embargo, las noches siempre eran una sorpresa para ella.

La noche siguiente Bella encontró un rubí lijado por piedras y bañado por el agua del río más cercano, pequeño, de la punta de su meñique y enlazado a una tira de cuero limpia pero gruesa y dura. Era algo precioso, aunque un poco costoso tomando en cuenta la realidad de las batallas que los forza atravesaban. Junto al rubí había un pedazo de papyrum con líneas escritas.

"Puede que vaya con la seda."

El corazón de Bella no había dejado de latir desde entonces, los entrenamientos, cada paso que daba o en cada reunión que estaba las rodillas le temblaban pensando en como Edward I la veía, si sus ojos serían suaves como la última vez en su tienda o si eran fríos y calculadores como siempre.

Usaba el rubí atado a su muñeca y debajo de la manga de su uniforme de entrenamiento todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera para dormir o para la unidad de agua.

La siguiente noche terminó los entrenamientos con sus barreras de ataque y se retiró a descansar, rendida y con el tobillo destrozado porque su entrenamiento había requerido patear y mover sus extremidades inferiores como un forza masculino. A punto de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la manta de su lecho, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando encontró dos pequeños objetos sobre su bolsa de piel.

El primero era un vendaje elástico, las fibras de caucho eran las que lo abrían o cerraban y el siguiente era un cubo hecho de papyrum que se podía abrir de una pequeña pestaña. Adentro encontró una esfera de su dulce favorito, una masita de las que Alice adoraba cocinar con frutas como el mango y con crema dulce de leche.

Muchas de las frutas habían cambiado sus estaciones, el mango crecía mucho más pequeño pero ya no estaba en estaciones y algunas otras frutas como la frutilla en ese mundo eran llamadas por otro nombre, además de ser mucho más grandes y tener diferentes colores.

El papyrum sobre el cubo también tenía un par de líneas.

"Para el tobillo".

Isabella se tragó la masita y durmió como si tuviera un campo de protección cubriéndola esa noche.

El tercer día amaneció para Isabella siendo uno de los mayores esfuerzos de su vida. Su tobillo se sentía mucho mejor y había recogido a Fierza, su leona de la unidad de féminas, estaba muy bien alimentada y ronroneaba casi lista para la batalla. Su cuerpo y el de la leona se acoplaron lentamente después de que todas las tiendas fueron recogidas y los forza se movieron en grupos entre los tupidos bosques que los cubrían.

Todos los capitanes tenían un segundo caballero, pero debido a esta nueva organización los capitanes y caballeros debían formar la segunda barrera de ataque. Isabella estaba junto a Michael mientras las barreras avanzaban en formación. Jasper y Ben eran los dos primeros equipos en avanzar, Edward iba en el centro con uno de los equipos más entrenados y fuertes de toda la tropa, luego Isabella y finalmente Demetri, quién contaba con atacar el flanco izquierdo mientras Jasper controlaba el flanco derecho.

En menos de medio segundo el infierno se desató y las barreras se desplegaron siguiendo la práctica anterior mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados.

Bella y Fierza saltaron sobre un soldado con la empuñadura ondeando en el aire y lo derribaron de golpe, tumbando a otros dos soldados más. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres de Emmett II que portaba el nuevo sello de su rex atacó a la barrera de Isabella por el costado de uno de sus hombres.

El hacha de Bella se levantó en el aire hasta que pudo tumbarlo de un golpe. La sangre por el golpe que el cráneo del hombre había recibido salpicó el uniforme de capitán segundo de ella. Dos de los forza del rex Edward I descendieron de sus forza pateando en el aire y tumbando a dos soldados enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Los puñales, las hachas y los puños volaban por todo el lugar. Isabella había visto sangre, mucha sangre durante esta y muchas otras batallas, pero la organización y el despliegue de las barreras funcionaban de manera perfecta y mucho más eficaz. Los soldados de Emmett II caían rendidos a sus pies mientras los leones rugían en al aire, consiguiendo que el olor a miedo se deslizara fuera de los cuerpos de los soldados.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba un poco de aire y a cambio de su falta de concentración recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó mareada, pero no inconsciente. Se giró con fuerza y clavó el hacha sobre el brazo del hombre, separando la mano del antebrazo.

Ella gimió con los ojos cerrados al sentir la sangre tocarle los pies mientras el hombre la insultaba.

—Improba—él rugió mientras recogía su brazo contra su pecho, la sanguis manchando su uniforme de soldado—voy a arrancarte los ojos por traidora a tu causa. ¡No eres más que una extranjera!

Los ojos negros del soldado se ennegrecieron más si era posible mientras su largo puñal se levantaba en el aire hasta aterrizar en la carne de antebrazo de Isabella.

—Es una pena—ella murmuró tratando de mantener la calma mientras arrancaba el puñal de su brazo, no sin soltar un gemido por causa del dolor—, pero tienes mala puntería.

De regreso, el puñal viajó de nuevo en el aire y rebotó contra uno de los escudos de un forza que se elevaba sobre su amicitia para hundirse profundamente en el corazón del hombre y cortarle la respiración.

Isabella sintió la respiración de alguien sobre su cuello, y aún con el dolor de su antebrazo, estiró ambas manos a su espalda y atrapó la mano que buscaba ahorcarla.

—Es lo más bajo que he visto—ella suspiró mientras el hombre la pateaba en el estómago para tumbarla sobre la sucia tierra húmeda que servía de campo de batalla—, por la espalda.

—Pequeñita—el hombre se burló mientras la levantaba en el aire apretando los dedos alrededor de su cuello. El rostro pálido de ella se llenó de sangre mientras trataba de respirar—, vas a morir.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se clavaron en los brillantes y amarillos ojos del hombre mientras se concentraba en respirar por la boca, rogando que su rodilla aún le obedeciera antes de levantarla.

—No hoy.

La rodilla de Isabella se levantó en el aire y golpeó la entrepierna del hombre, haciéndolo caer sobre la misma tierra donde ella trataba de respirar. Tenía que moverse antes de que alguien la encontrara recostada o la iban a matar, pero le estaba costando muchísimo recuperar la respiración para seguir peleando. Los pulmones le ardían.

Mientras Isabella se levantaba con trabajo un puñal tan largo como el solamente entregado a los hijos del rex se levantó sobre la cabeza del hombre y le atravesó el pecho sin perdón. La sangre manchó el espadón cuando fue retirado y entonces una mano bronceada la levantó del suelo de golpe.

—Isabella—Los ojos de Edward la miraban algo retorcidos, oscuros y fríos como siempre en la batalla pero había ahora un nuevo elemento mientras la miraba.

—Se ha movido de su línea—ella jadeó de repente.

Él se carcajeó, pero fue una risa seca.

—Las malditas líneas a la hora de batalla no funcionan.

Ella asintió entendiendo la idea.

De golpe, él la empujó hasta que terminaron espalda contra espalda y ambos se movieron en círculos, funcionando como una de aquellas ruedas de batalla que tanto presumían solo grandes compañeros podían desarrollar en batalla. Cuando ella se agachaba, él levantaba el puñal hasta que atravesaba los cuerpos de soldados enemigos y en cambio, ella estiraba las piernas para tumbarlos sobre la hierba.

Dos soldados se acercaron en diagonal y Edward la tomó de brazos hasta que sus piernas podían estirarse en el aire.

—Patea—le ordenó.

Isabella se giró con fuerza mientras él la soltaba con impulso. Los dos soldados terminaron rendidos en el suelo, pero uno de ellos se levantó rápidamente y clavó una daga en la pantorrilla del rex, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de rabia por el ataque.

—Voy a matarte—Edward gruñó en respuesta mientras lo levantaba del césped por los mechones de cabello rubio. Con la mano derecha y sin dudar, él le clavó su largo espadón en el centro del pecho sintiendo como la vida se alejaba del cuerpo del hombre a través de sus ojos.

Isabella levantó el puño en el aire, sinistram-dextera, pensando en que su antebrazo le dolía más que nunca cuando el soldado enemigo que la atacaba levantó su cabeza. A lo lejos, ella observó la figura imponente de Emmett II levantarse en el mismo estado que su hermano, lleno de heridas de guerra, solamente para hablar con fuerza, sin perder la energía.

—Atrás—anunció con pesar en la voz—¡Esa sea mi voluntad!

Edward no perdió tiempo en levantar su voz mientras los soldados salían huyendo de regreso a su rex.

—¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!

Isabella se recostó sobre el suelo, soltando el aliento al notar lo rápido que todo eso había sido.

—Ad pracepta tua—ella susurró hundiendo los dedos entre las matas de césped.

—Levántate—él le tomó los brazos hasta que la tuvo frente a frente, esos grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella con tal intensidad que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Bella—¿Bien?

—Bien—ella susurró tragando saliva—solo una—respondió a la pregunta no hecha sobre las heridas.

—Dos—él asintió tomando su mano hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. —Tenemos que irnos.

En silencio, ambos caminaron así, tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Jasper, Ben y Demetri estaban reuniendo y contando a los soldados. Isabella se sentía volar, como si estuviera sobre una suave nube esponjosa de seda blanca mientras el pulgar de él dibujaba círculos sobre la palma de ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando yo y las chicas te pedimos que nos enseñaras a luchar? —Ella le preguntó sin motivo alguno al notar que él no guardaba prisa por llegar al punto de encuentro.

Él se rió de nuevo.

—Ustedes tenían 14 años y estaban en la academia general. Alice no podía ni mover un dedo del miedo a herir a alguien. la compasión y su edad tan corta no la dejaban.

—Pero Rose y yo aprendimos—ella susurró mirándolo de reojo mientras él se concentraba en el camino.

—Ambas eran las mejores de su clase tiempo después—él aceptó sin mirarla—, lo que yo les enseñé no sirvió de nada.

—Sirvió de mucho—Bella le corrigió sintiendo una sonrisa escondida formarse—, yo le perdí el temor a golpear a un hombre aquel día.

—Rose no temía ¿Verdad? —Él se burló, tornando la conversación amarga—, siempre practicaba en secreto con Emmett.

—Sabes que nosotras no podíamos practicar con ustedes aunque viviéramos juntos—ella le reprochó recordando a su mejor amiga. Rosalie era una preciosidad de ojos púrpura y cabello del color del oro que se había ganado el corazón de toda la familia rex, Edward, Emmett y sus padres, pero especialmente el hijo mayor, con quién había terminado como amicitia y unida por la ceremonia real.

—Quién sabe.

—Edward… rex—Isabella se corrigió. Últimamente se le hacía más difícil pensar en él como el rex y mucho más fácil considerarlo como el chico con el que había crecido. —, ella no sabía nada de lo que su amicitia estaba planeando cuando eran apenas infantes.

—Eran enamorados—él la corrigió apretando su mano—, Emmett sabía todo de ella, así como Rose sabía todo de él.

—Ed… rex—ella suspiró.

—Ya no importa—Edward I negó con la cabeza—, no importa lo que digas, no conseguirá que cambie mi opinión.

Isabella se mantuvo en silencio y separó sus manos cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro.

El resto de los forza estaban ya reunidos y cuando el rex llegó Isabella localizó rápidamente a su grupo y de pie aceptó las instrucciones de Edward y los capitanes.

—Todos los equipos cumplieron a cabalidad sus objetivos. —Edward murmuró de brazos cruzados—, la nueva organización implantada funcionó eficazmente aunque hay ciertos errores que después de la merecida celebración y reunión de capitanes serán corregidos. —Todos los capitanes, incluida Bella asintieron con la cabeza mientras los soldados respiraban agitados a sus espaldas. —Antes de que nos marchemos, me gustaría rendir tributo a todos los forza que dejaron su vida en este prado.

Edward asintió mirando a Jasper para que él continuara con la tarea. Extrañamente, Jasper era increíblemente bueno lidiando con las emociones de las tropas por medio de la palabra. Esa era una habilidad que Edward no había podido desarrollar tan plenamente, aunque utilizaba su palabra para establecer órdenes y muchos otros valores, aunque su capacidad para conmover a las personas siempre estaba en práctica con Jasper.

—Todos los soldados que mueren en batalla son mucho más que forzas. Ellos son hombres, hermanos, hijos, padres, son seres completos que además de servir a su causa con todo el corazón tienen una historia individual que debe ser honrada por nosotros en cada momento que estemos en próximas batallas. —La voz de Jasper se elevó sobre los sonidos propios del bosque mientras el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer sobre ellos—. Cuando peleen, forzas ¡Háganlo por todos ellos, por los que han muerto! Qué su muerte jamás sea en vano ¡Qué las familias, las amicitias que han perdido parte de su alma no sufran en vano!

Los hombres levantaron sus puños en el aire, Bella notó que las forza femeninas derramaban algunas lágrimas mientras levantaban también sus puños en señal a los amigos que habían perdido en batalla. Como capitán ella gritó en el aire como el resto de los capitanes.

—¡Ad pracepta tua!

—Qué la sangre de aquellos jamás manche nuestras manos por causa de la cobardía y la traición. Más que soldados, todos los que aquí han muerto eran amicitias de batalla, nuestros amigos, gente de Ives que honra sus valores. —Las tropas volvieron a gritar y el sonido se escuchó más fuerte que nunca mientras se expandía sobre la hierba verde, ahora manchada con ríos de sangre. —Qué descansen en paz, con la luz del sol sobre sus rostros y la brisa del mar cubriendo sus cuerpos.

La voz de Demetri entonces se levantó.

—También rendimos tributo con mucho respeto a los soldados que han muerto luchando valientemente, aquellos que solo fueron víctimas de decisiones superiores, aquellos que no derramaron sangre a propósito.

Las tropas entonces asintieron en silencio y Ben caminó fuera de la primera línea de su equipo hacia la pila de cuerpos que yacían sin vida en el césped. Bella supo que él rezaba una oración en latín puro antes de levantar un papyrum con la llama brillante sobre los difuntos.

Con sorpresa, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho notó que el cabello rojo y brillante de Tanya se quemaba mientras la sangre se derramaba apenas de una herida profunda en el centro de su pecho. Sus brillantes y femeninos ojos ahora consumidos por el fuego mientras las lágrimas caían del rostro de Jessica aunque ella, tal y como había sido entrenada, no mostraba más sentimientos que aquellos demostrados en las lágrimas.

Todos los forza entonces rodearon a la pila de cuerpos, murmurando la misma oración que Ben había susurrado antes y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al campamento.

—¿Todo bien, capitán? —Michael le preguntó caminando a su mismo paso. Cojeaba un poco mientras andaba y ella pudo notar pequeñas manchitas de sanguis en el tobillo.

—Bien—ella asintió.

—¿Cuántas heridas recibió, capitán? —Él volvió a inquirir.

—Una—ella murmuró recordando como él hombre le había clavado la daga en el antebrazo. De alguna manera la sangre seguía manchado su uniforme mientras caminaba, pero en menor proporción— ¿Tu, caballero?

—Dos—respondió orgulloso—, no soy tan bueno como usted, pero he aprendido mucho viéndola luchar.

Ella se rió.

—Michael, deberías concentrarte más en tus piernas—ella recordó el entrenamiento del último día—, te lo dije la última vez que combatimos. Tus tobillos son tu debilidad.

—Lo sé—él asintió aún cojeando—, ¿Le importaría darme clases privadas, capitán? —El hombre movió sus cejas de arriba abajo consiguiendo que ella soltara una carcajada más fuerte.

—Caballero, estás perdiendo tu puesto.

Michael se rió de nuevo y asintió.

—No he pretendido faltarle al respeto—él murmuró sonrojado—, pero no perdía con intentar.

—Sabes que las mujeres forza somos Rank 4, no podemos establecer lazos—ella respondió.

—Esa es una de las reglas más pobres de nuestra sociedad—él le comentó frunciendo los labios—, ustedes son mujeres que viven el horror de la guerra y se merecen ser más mimadas que cualquier otra. Son las más fuertes, cualquier hombre adoraría tenerlas como amicitias.

Isabella se sorprendió del comentario.

—¿Hablas en serio, caballero?

—Por supuesto—él asintió—, a todos nos gustan las mujeres suaves, si, pero mujeres que aún conservan su esencia después de los horrores de la guerra son mucho más valiosas.

Ella pensó en su hermana, en como vivía recordando las caras demacradas de sus padres cuando los habían ofrecido para ese maldito experimento científico que les había enviado a Ives. Alice era tan pequeña, tan solo una niña cuando había llegado y solo extrañaba a su madre.

—Cada mujer guarda secretos que la hacen más fuerte de lo que nadie podría imaginar—Isabella se limitó a comentar.

Michael asintió pero no comentó nada más del asunto.

Después de llegar a la tienda de los capitanes, Isabella decidió cambiarse de ropa y revisar sus heridas por si misma. La bruja blanca, Didime estaba llena de trabajo y ella tan solo tenía una herida en el brazo, que después de una revisión exhaustiva solamente requirió unos cuantos puntos que ella misma realizó con hilo de seda que Alice había empacado para ella, su tobillo fue limpiado y la venda que Edward había dejado para ella fue atado alrededor con tal de mantenerlo en el sitio.

Con un nuevo uniforme y su cabello atado en lo alto de su cabeza, las heridas cubiertas y limpias, Isabella se sentía mucho más relajada y aseada, aunque adoraría poder visitar la unidad de agua. Caminó hacia la tienda del rex donde tendrían la reunión de capitanes respirando lentamente el aire tranquilo a su alrededor. Los forza se movían de un lado al otro para descansar en sus tiendas, para dormir o para dar gracias al cielo de que estaban vivos.

Era algo que Isabella siempre hacia cuando una batalla terminaba y estaba consciente de eso. Caminar alrededor, notar como todos los forza respiraban después de haber sido valientes en batalla.

Cuando entró a la tienda del rex, encontró al resto de los capitanes alrededor de la mesa de madera, casi esperando por ella.

—Isabella—Jasper asintió con una sonrisa débil, escondida en la comisura de los labios—, por favor siéntate. Todos acabamos de llegar también.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Demetri expuso las debilidades que había notado de su equipo y cada equipo repitió el mismo proceso, hasta que en grupo se encontraron las soluciones para evitar la muerte de los forza, que tan valientemente se entregaban en batalla. Nimiedades, como el hecho de que algunos soldados habían resultado ser mejor en ataque que en defensa por mínimos detalles que los hacían morir fueron resueltos con una noche de entrenamiento y reasignaciones.

Fue una reunión bastante rápida, pero todo el tiempo Isabella sintió los ojos de Edward clavados en su espalda, en su rostro, en sus brazos, buscando su mirada todo el tiempo, pero ella decidió ignorarlo pensando que si los capitanes se enteraban de lo que sea que estuviera creciendo entre ambos, él solo se molestaría.

Cuando Demetri extendió una botella de licor de cacao fermentado y la colocó sobre la mesa, Isabella se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

—Tenemos que celebrar esta victoria—Ben acordó con su homólogo—, una de las batallas en las que menos hombres hemos perdido y que ha terminado muy rápidamente, comparado con las otras.

Jasper sirvió el licor en contenedores de vidrio que habían sido elaborados por mujeres deel Rank 2, y fue cuando ella decidió despedirse.

—Señores—ella murmuró con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo—, prefiero retirarme, pero comparto la felicidad—les sonrió suavemente—, estoy encantada de que no hayan muerto tantos en batalla.

Caminó fuera y la brisa del bosque le recorrió los brazos, causándole frío por sobre el uniforme. Estaba dando el tercer paso hacia su tienda, cuando Jasper apareció fuera de la tienda y a sus espaldas.

—Bella, ¿No quieres tomar un trago con nosotros?

Jasper era hermano de Rosalie, ambos eran hijos de uno de los mejores amigos del rex Emmett I cuando ella y sus hermanos llegaron a Ives y los grupos de hermanos casi habían crecido juntos. Jasper era un gran combatiente en la academia y Rose practicaba también con su hermana.

Después de las reuniones, fuera de las formalidades, ella y Jasper tenían un afecto sincero basado en el respeto por los años que se habían conocido.

—Estoy cansada—le sonrió sin saber que el cansancio se notaba en su rostro—, prefiero dormir un poco después de un baño.

—Entra—le murmuró Jasper con una sonrisa y un movimiento de hombro. —Tienes que relajarte un poco después de lo duro que has trabajado.

—No te preocupes—ella le respondió antes de girarse para seguir caminando—, voy a estar bien.

—Isabella—la voz ronca de Edward le recorrió la columna y consiguió que se detuviera—, ¿No quieres entrar?

La carcajada de Jasper llenó el espacio entre los tres.

—Dice que está cansada—murmuró el rubio—que prefiere dormir. Para mí, sin embargo, ella no disfruta de nuestra compañía.

Bella se giró sobre sus talones y clavó sus ojos en las grandes orbes verdes del rex.

—No es así como él dice. Prefiero…

—Por favor—él susurró extendiendo su mano, aunque sus ojos seguían fríos y suaves—, entra.

¿Cuál era el problema con las mujeres, que tan rápido se rendían si el hombre correcto les ofrecía la mano?

No, el problema no era de todas las mujeres de Ives. Ella había visto como Rosalie se negó a Emmett hijo esperando que él mostrara buenas intenciones, y como su hermana Alice siempre evitaba los acercamientos de Jasper por la promesa que le habían hecho a sus padres cuando niñas, aún cuando ella ni siquiera tenía edad para entender lo que prometía.

Lamentablemente, ella era débil.

Muy débil.

Se encontró a si misma caminando dentro de la tienda, riendo con las bromas de Demetri y Jasper y bebiendo licor de cacao, sentada en una butaca tan cercana a la de Edward, que casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino contra el suyo.

Ben se dejó caer en una de las butacas, levantando una de las botellas que contenía un licor mucho más fuerte del que ella podía beber y riendo.

—No puedo esperar a llegar a casa—murmuró como si fuera una confesión y ellos fueran unos grandes amigos—, Angela me dijo la última vez que la vi que probablemente tendría un hijo de ambos en el vientre, o ya nacido para cuando volviera. Un hijo.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho al pensar en el anhelo que la voz del hombre tenía.

—Estoy segura que la vas a ver—ella le susurró con el sabor del cacao contra la lengua—, Angie te quiere mucho.

—Forza, tienes que aguantar un poco más y vas a ver a tu hijo—Demetri le palmó la espalda, soltando una risotada al ver a Ben saltar en su lugar—, lo verás crecer y vas a darle muchos fraters con esa mujer bonita que tienes.

—Y tu—Jasper le extendió un trago a Demetri—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Gianna?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Ella no me quiere. Frunce esa nariz pequeña que tiene cuando me ve.

Isabella soltó una carcajada de lo desolado que sonaba.

—Tienes que hacer un poco de esfuerzos—ella le aconsejó sonriéndole, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas—, ella es mimada por todos, es Rank 1, pero sé cómo se pone cuando sabe que estás en el salón.

Los ojos de Demetri se abrieron cómicamente y sus labios dibujaron una silenciosa letra O, consiguiendo que una risita naciera del pecho de Isabella.

—¿De verdad? Bella, no mentirías con esto ¿Cierto?

Una carcajada quería nacer de los labios de ella, pero en cambio decidió comentarle sinceramente lo poco que sabía.

—Gianna es una niña mimada y dulce, siempre que Alice la ve y charlan ella tiene la nariz levantada como un pequeño puerco espín a punto de lanzar sus espinas, pero cada vez que alguien te nombra sus mejillas se tornan del color de las manzanas, capitán.

Una sonrisa mucho más grande se le clavó en la boca al hombre mientras sus extremidades se relajaban sobre la butaca donde su cuerpo descansaba.

En silencio, Bella notó que Ben también sonreía aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Extraño a Angie—se quejó antes de beberse el resto de licor de su cuenco de barro de golpe—, hombre, la extraño tanto.

Jasper soltó una risotada y acompañó a su amigo con un brazo sobre los hombros del otro hombre antes de hablar.

—Estás mujeres—el rubio suspiró—, estoy seguro de que si quisieran, podrían tenerlos de rodillas.

Bella comprendió entonces que había sido muy suertuda al encontrar compañeros de batalla que le respetaban lo suficiente como para compartir con ella un momento tan importante como aquel, que implicaba el ahogo de los recuerdos de batalla y de la sangre que todos habían derramado en conjunto en licor de cacao.

El tiempo pasó mientras ella mantenía el silencio en sus labios, con pequeños sorbos del licor de cacao que Redem fabricaba con la esperanza de que los procesos de fermentación no se utilizaran más para producir etanol. Todos esos hombres, esos tres capitanes y el rex no hacían más que beber y reír a carcajada limpia, tratando de recordar cómo habían sido en batalla de niños, las veces que el uno había vencido al otro en la academia Forza.

En el fondo, ella sabía que ninguno de estos hombres quería recordar la sangre que habían derramado. Todos ellos sabían que en la guerra nadie ganaba, a pesar de que un bando vencía en fuerza bruta al otro, tal vez incluso en estrategia. No había ganancia alguna en la perdida de cabezas de familia, de hombres y mujeres que de una manera u otra morían por lealtad a su rex, a sus motivos.

En realidad, en la guerra todo se perdía.

Mucho más que vidas, aunque el peso de todas ellas era inmenso. Lo que más se perdía eran las ilusiones, la vida y los amores de las personas que aún estaban vivas y añoraban volver a ver a los difuntos. Todas las palabras que nunca habían sido dichas, los abrazos, las experiencias y los sueños que se quedaban en el olvido y se destruían.

Además de la mente de los hombres que tenían que recurrir a la muerte para su propia supervivencia. La destrucción por causa de la culpa, por tener que matar al que un día había sido amigo y que de la nada se había convertido en un desertor por causa de la traición.

Bella no era tonta. En realidad esta batalla había sido relativamente corta en comparación a todas las escaramuzas que tantas vidas habían tomado alrededor de Redem. Ella aún tenía pesadillas acerca del primer hombre que había matado para defender a Alice, como su sangre se había convertido en hielo al ver la vida alejarse de los ojos como una capa de color que desaparecía del iris, recordaba las lágrimas de la mujer que había a luchar con ese soldado, como había intentado matarla por destruir a su compañero de vida.

Recordaba el dolor de la traición que había sufrido Edward cada día de su vida.

No, al final de la horrible guerra, lo único que quedaba era el dolor y la pérdida de ambos bandos. Nadie podía ganar entonces, todos eran solamente perdedores.

—¿Bella? —Ben la llamó.

Ella asintió, esperando la pregunta del capitán.

—¿No extrañas a tu hermana? Alice es su nombre ¿Verdad?, siempre que la veo caminando pienso que es una hermosura.

Bella no se extrañó al escuchar el gruñido bajo que escapó del pecho de Jasper. De repente la risa se le había borrado de la mente.

—No la veas.

Ella volvió a reírse, pensando en como estos hombres habían terminado al menos diez botellas del único licor permitido en Redem. Como habían nublado sus mentes para olvidar la sangre que habían derramado, aquella que se había expandido a través del césped del prado donde habían luchado bajo el sol.

—Quiero ver a Angie—Ben volvió a refunfuñar, ahora con una expresión infantil en el rostro mientras sus labios formaban un puchero—, a la mierda, yo necesito el cuerpo de mi mujer a mi lado en las noches. Me estoy muriendo hombres…

Demetri abrió la boca de nuevo para refunfuñar, pero entonces sus párpados parecieron pesar demasiado porque consiguieron que sus ojos se cerraran de golpe. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y comenzó a roncar fuertemente mientras murmuraba entre dientes palabras inentendibles. De su boca salían silbidos cuando los labios se juntaban en un puchero y su cuerpo laxo sobre la butaca reafirmaba imagen cómica del capitán.

Demetri era uno de los más temidos en la academia, Bella había aprendido sus mejores movimientos de él aún cuando solo era una niña. Si los forza supieran que cuando bebía, parecía un pequeño niño le perderían mucho del respeto que le guardaban por inercia.

Jasper soltó otra carcajada mientras veía a Ben tratar de levantarse. Sus mejillas se habían convertido en rojos mofletes y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos tratando de que sus piernas le obedecieran.

—Mejor nos vamos, creo que tampoco siento una de mis manos ¿vienes, Bella?

Ella miró al rubio y comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades mientras notaba las hebras de cabello de Jasper, harapientas y llenas de suciedad y sangre aunque una sonrisa ebria le cruzaba la cara. Alice seguramente lo habría bañado y adorado por horas, aunque fuera tan solo con su imaginación.

Suspiró entonces, al darse cuenta de que en realidad esos hombres necesitaban ser cuidados por un momento antes de salir a batalla de nuevo en dos días. Sus mentes tenían que mantenerse siempre fuertes, como un escudo de roble ante la culpa y la sed de sangre súbita que podían sentir.

Ahora, ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

Si se marchaba con Jasper terminaría en la cabaña de los capitanes, con tres hombres sucios y llenos de sudor y con tanto alcohol en las venas que en la mañana se comportarían como ogros andantes, mientras en la noche roncarían con la fuerza de todos los vientos del norte.

Lo único que podía hacer era dormir en la tienda de las brujas blancas. Didime siempre daba posada a las forza mujeres que querían un poco de espacio para si mismas, para conservar su esencia femenina sin perder la fortaleza mental que requerían para la batalla, pero ella jamás proporcionaba una cama. Las brujas blancas creían que la energía de una persona a la otra podía ser transmitida a través del lecho si ese era compartido y Didime se negaba a dar tanto de su fuerza a mujeres que eran tercas.

Usualmente Alice siempre era recibida cuando había sido una niña asustada del carácter de Alec, Didime le había permitido dormir hasta en su propio lecho si la niña con eso parara de llorar. Bella dudaba que la bruja le dejara descansar allí, así que tendría que dormir en la alfombra que la unidad de servicio de Alice había tejido para las tropas forza.

En un suspiro, estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza y decantarse por la opción de las brujas cuando la voz del rex la sorprendió.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Bella pensó que podrían haber sido muchos factores los que podrían haber influenciado a Edward. Tal vez tenía demasiado alcohol en las venas, o tal vez jamás se había sentido tan relajado. Tal vez él pensaba que los otros tres capitanes estaban tan ebrios que nadie notaría la posesión en el tono que sus palabras tenían, pero Bella no era estúpida, ella sabía lo que había escuchado.

—Isabella se queda conmigo.

Y ella no estaba segura de si existía una declaración más extraña que aquella.

Ella negó de inmediato, sin siquiera saber porque lo hacía mientras que Jasper soltaba la carcajada más sonora de toda la noche, consiguiendo que Ben lo insultara por lo "ruidoso de mierda" que estaba siendo.

—Voy a pasar la noche con la Didime—ella murmuró ignorando la declaración del rex. —Supongo que ustedes van a necesitar descanso y cero intromisión, Jasper.

—Isabella—el rex le gruñó casi en el oído y consiguió su atención mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Ad pra…

—No—Edward volvió a gruñir mientras sus grandes ojos verdes, con las pupilas dilatadas se anclaban en los suyos con fuerza—, no quiero esa respuesta y no vas a marcharte con Didime.

Jasper se alzó de hombros sin dejar de reír, mientras levantaba por la cintura la figura dormida de Demetri.

—Ad pracepta tua, ustedes dos—murmuró como despedida formal mientras Ben murmuraba algo entre dientes que sonó a "Jodido rex que la tiene en la misma tienda".

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon violentamente ante la implícita idea que los capitanes podían llevarse de esta noche. Jasper había crecido con ellos porque su padre había sido segundo capitán de Emmett I, por lo que podía tener segundas ideas pero Ben y Demetri no tenían idea de como ella había corrido detrás de Edward hasta que a los 17 años había notado lo avergonzante de sus actos y lo infantil y estúpida que se veía ante él.

—Isabella…

—No—ella negó fehacientemente con la cabeza mientras se alejaba dos pasos cerca de la salida de la tienda, cada vez que él la tocaba ella se rendía ante todas sus órdenes y Bella no tenía problema en hacerlo en batalla, pero esto era diferente. Edward estaba ebrio, podría equivocarse mucho y el arrepentimiento barrería sobre él a la mañana siguiente, destruyendo el delgado y débil lazo que aún los unía. Este hombre que la miraba con los ojos llenos de fuego no era el rex frío y respetuoso que todos conocían, este era Edward I Cullen, el hijo menor de una familia que se había destruido en un chasquido de dedos—, no. Rex, necesito descansar, mañana tiene que haber entrenamiento y luego no habrá noche de sueño por el viaje a la segunda batalla…

—Hush—él susurró y en un suspiro ella lo tuvo de frente, con el verde quemando su piel poco a poco. Las manos de ella ardían por el contacto, quería desesperadamente que la tocara y al mismo tiempo, quería evitar que el alcohol convirtiera esa noche en un mal recuerdo. Ella no lo tenía permitido, no lo iba a permitir—, hush. Puedes descansar esta noche aquí…

—No—ella volvió a negar, iba a ser firme en su decisión—, Rex, voy a retirarme…

—¿Sabes? —él ignoró su declaración y se acercó mucho más a ella, hasta que sus labios tocaban la suave oreja femenina. Una sonrisa perversa le adornaba los labios al hombre y fue aquel gesto que consiguió que Bella se retorciera inquieta. El aire alrededor de ambos se había convertido en un mar caliente de repente, ella sudaba de los nervios y de la sensación del placer que su toque le había provocado la última vez que, en esa misma tienda, él la había tocado tan suavemente—, Estás tan bonita hoy.

Bella soltó un gemido repentino cuando los labios de Edward le tocaron dulcemente la piel debajo de la oreja, había sido un gesto tan suave, como si él pensara que ella pudiera romperse.

Nunca nadie antes la había besado, nunca antes alguien la había tocado provocando tantas sensaciones.

—Y eres una mujer tan fuerte—él continuó mientras sus manos le apretaban la cintura con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho. Su voz le rozaba la oreja, las sensaciones tan fuertes que Bella pensó que podía desmayarse si él no la volvía a besar—, pelear contigo ha sido la mejor batalla de mi vida.

Los labios de Edward se apretaron esta vez contra su mejilla, la piel junto a su ojo derecho y la comisura de su boca antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—La compañera perfecta—le susurró regresando el recorrido de besos una vez más—tan bonita.

A Bella la cabeza le daba vueltas, la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo, su voz, la forma en que la besaba tan suavemente aunque su agarre era fuerte, como si no pudiera dejarla ir.

Era tan fuerte, él tenía el pecho tan fuerte y amplio, definido. Ella quería tocarlo, pasar sus manos sobre él, sobre su rostro y sus labios.

Ahí, de frente a él mientras Edward le llenaba de besos la mejilla derecha y la piel de su rostro sin siquiera tocar sus labios, Bella comprendió que cuando pensaba en un lazo débil entre los dos estaba engañándose a sí misma, porque el lazo que al menos ella sentía por él era más y más fuerte cada vez. Desde niña siempre lo había visto, lo había adorado en cada paso de su vida.

Ella pensó que el lazo se podía negar, que después de la traición de Emmett y del dolor que Edward había sentido al haber perdido a sus padres, el hombre que en que él se había convertido no era alguien con quién Bella pudiera estar. Un hombre que solo le ladraba órdenes, que solamente quería vencer batallas, gobernar un pueblo sin dar amor a nadie. Ese no era el Edward del que ella se había enamorado y en silencio, Bella había comenzado a negar sus sentimientos hacia él, además de que sentía la promesa de sus padres cada vez más cerca de sus pensamientos.

Ella había prometido no lazos, no relaciones con la nueva población que encontraría y aquí estaba, derretida como el barro frente al calor, dejando que el toque y los besos de ese hombre la moldearan.

—No—ella susurró, aunque sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras se separaba bruscamente de él. Era la única promesa, lo único que sus padres habían pedido ¿Tenía aún validez? ¿Podía ella olvidar la manera en la que se sentía con Edward, la forma en la que las chispas habían renacido de nuevo?

¿Y qué era lo que él buscaba después de todo esto?

¿Qué quería Edward I, el rex? ¿Era acaso lo mismo que quería el hombre con el que ella había crecido?

—No—volvió a negar con la cabeza cuando las manos de Edward se acercaban tratando de tomar su cintura de nuevo—, no Edward. No significa no.

Ella se giró sobre sus propios talones y echó a correr fuera de la tienda, sintiendo como el tumulto de sentimientos y confusas sensaciones le apretaban el pecho y el corazón. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos con una fuerza que le sabía a agonía.

* * *

**El latín de hoy:**

**Rex=rey**

**Cydra=Cidra**

**Redem=Capital de Ives**

**Ives= El nombre que reciben los restos del planeta Tierra en el año 3040**

**Papyrum= Papiro/Papel**

**Improba=Vicioso/Mentiroso**

**Amicitia=Amigo/Compañero**

**Ad pracepta tua= A tus órdenes/Bajo tus preceptos./ Frase que expresa respeto.**

**Frater= Hermano**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo el lunes, no tuve internet estos dos días pero creo que este capítulo algo dulce puede cubrir mi retraso :P Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que leen y a las que dejan reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho cuando dejan su comentario :D Voy a dejar la traducción de las pocas palabras en latín que se usaron en cada capítulo al inicio de la nota siempre. **

**Les deseo un hermoso resto de semana, por favor recen para que mi visa salga pronto :( #Memuerodeganasporvolver y no olviden que por cada review que dejen, recibirán un preview del próximo capítulo!**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	4. IV

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**IV**

* * *

¿Y qué era lo que él buscaba después de todo esto?

¿Qué quería Edward I, el rex? ¿Era acaso lo mismo que quería el hombre con el que ella había crecido?

—No—volvió a negar con la cabeza cuando las manos de Edward se acercaban tratando de tomar su cintura de nuevo—, no Edward. No significa no.

Ella se giró sobre sus propios talones y echó a correr fuera de la tienda, sintiendo como el tumulto de sentimientos y confusas sensaciones le apretaban el pecho y el corazón. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos con una fuerza que le sabía a agonía.

Bella estaba atravesando una de esas situaciones en las que ella sabía, la confusión podría arruinar toda la vida que ella había construido en Ives. Tenía el corazón en un puño por causa de la confusión, de pensar en ignorar la promesa que había hecho a sus padres, de tan solo pensar en la validez de esa promesa. Ellos jamás le habían dado razones o argumentos por los que ella tuviera que evitar establecer lazos, y jamás había tenido problema con eso antes de esto.

Antes de que Edward en realidad comenzara a contemplar la posibilidad de que algo pudiera nacer entre ellos.

Sí. Ella siempre lo estaba persiguiendo, adorándolo en silencio y avergonzándose frente a todos pero en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que Edward jamás la miraría como algo más que la niña molestosa que siempre lo ponía en vergüenza frente a sus amigos.

Ella se permitió soñar con él y pensar en su amor porque era algo inalcanzable, algo que no iba a pasar a mayores.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que Edward quería tocarla y besarla como ella siempre había soñado?

Sus sentidos se alertaron de golpe y la hicieron detenerse de repente, sus pies plantados duramente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara rápidamente para evaluar el peligro que podía sentir. Su respiración se alteró al sentir un cuerpo caliente a sus espaldas, pero éste no le provocó retroceder y dejarse caer como hace unos pocos segundos, sino huir con todas sus fuerzas.

—Capitán—la voz de Michael llena de burla golpeó sus sentidos, el olor a alcohol de caña de azúcar y etanol invadió las fosas nasales de Bella y le provocó arcadas—tan valiente, mi capitán. Mi pequeña capitán—sus manos le tocaron las caderas y las piernas y el asco en Bella incrementó fuertemente, sus reflejos no pudieron detenerse más, aunque ella sabía que con ese tipo de ataques la mejor defensa era encontrar la debilidad del atacante.

Ella simplemente no soportaba que él la tocara, sus manos le causaban asco.

Empujó su codo hacia atrás y lo clavó en el costado del que alguna vez había sido su segundo caballero, levantó el puño en el aire y lo chocó contra el rostro del hombre detrás del suyo y luego pateó su pierna hasta que pudo verse libre.

Jadeando por aire y temiendo el asco que pudo haber sentido, quiso lanzar otro gancho al ver la sangre salir a borbotones de la nariz del forza frente a ella.

Michael soltó una carcajada enferma cuando ella intentó atacar como lo había planeado y se encontró detenida por un gran cuerpo, dos veces más grande que ella que la sostenía con las manos en el aire y atrapaba su cintura, dejando solamente sus piernas libres.

Bella pataleó con fuerza cuando Michael se acercó con los ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna. El hedor de la podredumbre llenó el ambiente mientras él se reía, atrapando con ambas manos las caderas de la mujer que se sacudían por la desesperación que ella sentía.

—Tan bonita, mi capitán—el soldado que ella reconoció como Greg se burló con voz ebria y ronca a su oreja mientras Michael trataba de sostener sus piernas en el aire—, siempre tan tensa. Necesita relajarse, ¿verdad, Michael?

Ambos hombres soltaron un par de carcajadas siniestras y Bella trató de retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. No había mucho que pudiera hacer si no tenía sus manos libres y sus pies atrapados por las manos de Michael mientras él trataba de deslizar su pantalón fuera de sus piernas.

Desesperada, lanzó su codo contra el rostro de Greg, lo que desbalanceó al hombre y le hizo chillar de dolor mientras Bella sentía la sangre salir de la nariz del hombre y mancharle el uniforme una vez más. En cuestión de segundos ella levantó su rodilla y golpeó a Michael en la mandíbula, consiguiendo levantar su pie para clavarlo en la nariz sangrante del mismo.

Mientras su segundo caballero chilló en el aire, Greg la levantó de nuevo, la estiró con fuerza entre sus manos hasta que ella sintió la tela de su camisa desgarrándose por la fuerza con la que él le estiraba antes de que él la arrojara al suelo de tierra.

Ella no había notado cuán lejos había corrido, con cuanta fuerza se había alejado de la zona de las tiendas. En la oscuridad trató de identificar el área del bosque rojo en el que estaban, había venido a estas montañas mientras entrenaba en la academia pero no podía recordar nada.

Tampoco pudo pensar más cuando el puño de Michael se clavó inmediatamente en su rostro. Greg le tomó las piernas tan fuerte que Bella pensó a su tobillo casi perdido por el pinchazo de dolor que le atravesó la pierna naciendo desde su pie.

No gritó.

La primera lección en entrenamiento era no mostrar tu debilidad frente a los enemigos.

No mostrar el daño, el dolor que le estaban causando.

Michael básicamente se sentó sobre su tórax pero ella no dejó de pelear. Con las manos echas puño, lanzó un gancho a la mandíbula del traidor y luego clavó sus uñas a los lados de su rostro, destrozando la piel de sus mejillas mientras ella misma sentía el dolor de sus uñas desprendiéndose de las puntas de sus dedos.

Michael cayó al suelo aunque sus piernas aún estaban sobre su cintura.

Greg soltó una maldición pero no dejó de reírse al ver el rostro de sorpresa de ella.

Bella no tenía pantalones, sus piernas desnudas ni siquiera cargaban con el peso de sus botas en sus pies.

Con fuerza, ella se levantó empujando a Michael lejos de su cuerpo aunque volvió a caer de rodillas en el mismo momento debido al golpe que Greg le proporcionó al lado de su cabeza.

No iba a llorar, estaba desesperada pero no iba a llorar.

—Improba, te haces la difícil—Greg murmuró entre dientes, jalando los mechones de su cabello con tanta fuerza que Bella casi pudo sentir el fluir de la sangre de su cuero cabelludo. Los ojos de este soldado también brillaban mientras la otra mano le tocaba la piel de los muslos—, mendax, eres solo una forastera y tienes honores mucho más altos que los que en realidad merecemos. ¿Le gusta al rex cuando le abres las piernas? ¿Le gustó lo que le hiciste la noche en la que te dejó dormir en su tienda?

Greg soltó una risotada mientras le apretaba la pierna con fuerza. Seguro eso iba a dejar un moretón.

—Vamos a ver, tu y yo que es lo que te hace la favorita.

Bella levantó las manos que había empuñado contra el suelo y con las uñas aún sangrando, rasgó la piel del rostro de Greg, gritó con fuerza mientras utilizaba ambas piernas para barrer contra el suelo y tumbar los tobillos del soldado, que tambaleándose jaló mucho más su cuero cabelludo.

No tenía final.

El dolor se extendía a través de su cuerpo mientras ella trataba de empujar las manos de Greg fuera de su cabeza.

De repente, el agarre tan fuerte terminó y ella cayó al suelo jadeando por aire mientras sentía que sus pulmones se apretaban contra su pecho hasta conseguir atraer algo de aire dentro. No podía respirar normalmente, sentía la tierra contra sus piernas y el dolor en las zonas que habían recibido golpes. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre por el puñetazo de Michael y su tobillo seguramente estaba en pedazos porque no conseguía levantarse.

Con los ojos nublados y mientras el olor de sangre y muerte llenaba sus fosas nasales notó la figura de Edward entre ella y el cuerpo de Greg. Edward levantó su mano, estaba lanzando tantas maldiciones que ella olvidó por un segundo lo cordial y político que podía haber sido con el resto de las tropas.

—Vas a morir—ella escuchó que el rex susurró mientras levantaba su puño sobre el cráneo del hombre que ahora descansaba de rodillas frente a él. Edward chocó su mano tan fuerte contra el rostro de Greg que su cuerpo cayó devastado sobre la arena, pero el soldado traidor no se rindió.

Bella se sintió impotente al ver a Edward recibir una patada del forza que había traicionado sus motivos y que ahora luchaba con el miedo grabado en su rostro, con el conocimiento de que iba a morir si Edward lo presentaba ante las leyes de Ives o el Código Forza.

Edward tomó el pie del soldado entre sus manos y le torció el tobillo en el aire, forzando a Bella a escuchar como el hueso se quebraba en muchos más fragmentos de los que su hueso tenía.

—Quiero oírte gritar de dolor—siseó Edward mientras lanzaba al hombre contra el suelo con tanta furia que el aire se espesó mientras el grito de dolor del hombre lo atravesaba. Con fuerza, el rex levantó la pierna y la empujó hasta que tocó la frente de Greg.

Bella sabía aquella técnica.

Era una de las más horribles rompehuesos utilizadas solamente en combate mano a mano. El Código Forza lo prohibía contra personas de su propia tropa a menos que fuera traición.

Greg jadeó en el suelo y Edward se levantó sobre él como una gran sombra antes de levantar su puño sobre su rostro una vez más.

—Vas a pagar en el infierno todos los insultos, todas las faltas de respeto—ella sintió la ira que emanaba Edward mientras hablaba, la manera en la que escupía las palabras con tanta fuerza que consiguió que sus rodillas temblaran—, _todo_. Espero que ardas ahí—luego él clavó su puño sin contemplaciones, noqueando a uno de los soldados que Bella había pensado, era bastante inteligente en táctica.

Bella jadeó cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello.

—Vas a decirle a tu perrito faldero que me deje ir si quieres vivir—Michael susurró contra su oído, provocando de nuevo las arcadas de asco en su estómago. Quería vomitar.

Edward giró sobre sus talones ese instante, sus ojos ardían con una flama que Bella jamás había observado en él. La boca de él se frunció en una mueca mientras mostraba los dientes, furioso.

—Puedes irte al infierno—le respondió ella mientras cansada levantaba ambas manos para jalar los mechones de cabello del hombre. Edward corrió entonces hacia ella tan rápido como pudo y levantó a Michael en el aire, continuando con el movimiento con el que Bella había tratado de defenderse a pesar de estar tan cansada.

Había sido una estúpida.

Si se hubiera quedado con él, seguramente no tendría este miedo hundido en sus huesos por causa de los malditos hombres que Edward quería matar a sangre fría.

Era como si no importase el momento del día o de la noche, el combate nunca terminaba.

En silencio, Bella observó cómo Edward soltaba al hombre y su espalda chocaba contra la dura tierra a sus pies. Michael emitió un gemido tan largo y agudo que Bella pudo sentir el dolor de él a pesar de que no sintió nada de empatía por el hombre que había tratado de robar una de las decisiones más propias de una mujer.

Cuando solamente la respiración agitada de Edward se escuchaba en el aire, Bella se encogió cuando ambas miradas se conectaron.

La mirada de él estaba tan llena de furia, un fuego grande ardía en esos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas puras mientras contemplaba la escena alrededor de ella, su falta de pantalones de batalla, las raspaduras en la pie, el tobillo en una posición extraña y la nariz sangrando por el puñetazo que Michael le había dado hace unos minutos.

Parecía que todo había pasado hace un milenio, y en realidad habían sido solamente unos minutos.

Sin embargo, la mirada de él se calentó un poco, el fuego se calmó mientras se acercaba a ella y la levantaba en brazos.

Bella trató de decir algo pero él negó con la cabeza mientras acunaba su figura contra su pecho.

—Hush.

—Yo…—las palabras se contuvieron como una bola de cristal en el centro de su garganta.

—Los mataría de nuevo, Isabella— le susurró como si fuera un secreto sagrado mientras sus labios se posaban sobre la frente de ella para dejar un beso suave. —No tenían ningún derecho.

Bella no sabía que podía decir.

Si, ellos no tenían ninguno derecho siquiera a tocarla, pero definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo entre las tropas de Edward porque nunca nadie la había atacado de esa manera solo por ser mujer, o por conocer al rex desde la infancia.

En silencio, ella se apoyó contra el duro pecho del hombre que había colaborado en su salvación y cerró los ojos, el cansancio parecía haberse apoderado de ella de repente. Las secuelas de la batalla que había sufrido empezaban a hacerse presentes, las puntas de los dedos le dolían por las veces que había rasgado la piel de ambos, apenas sentía su nariz por causa del gancho y lo peor de todo es que el olor la sangre la rodeaba por todos lados.

Ese perfume metálico que ella tanto odiaba y que se había trabado en todos su sentidos, empujándola al asco y a la repulsión al saber que aún tenía sangre de Greg sobre su brazo derecho.

—Aún llevas el rubí—Edward murmuró al aire mientras sus pies caminaban a pasos lentos pero agigantados sobre la hierba verde donde la luna se reflejaba esa noche.

—Me… encanta—ella le respondió algo tímida, en otras ocasiones habría sonreído como tonta ante la mención de la joya que nunca se quitaba del pecho—, muchas gracias.

Él asintió y luego el silencio se perpetuó, pero Bella notó que la calidez de su voz era algo que le hacía falta para olvidarse de aquellos flashes que le inundaban la cabeza por causa de lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Edward hablaba y conseguía que ella se olvidara de todo a su alrededor, él conseguía toda su atención.

—¿Cuán lejos estamos? —ella se removió entre los brazos de él hasta volver a estar cómoda, apretada contra el pecho fuerte y masculino de él. La fragancia de su sudor le llenaba los sentidos, pero sobre aquel hedor estaba el perfume a hombre tan propio de él que le calentaba hasta el último centímetro de piel.

—Corriste mucho. Cuando escuché los golpes y tus gritos estaban en el centro del bosque rojo, yo…—él se detuvo antes de continuar sus palabras, entre dientes las palabras salieron como si le costara mucho decirlo—, yo me volví loco cuando escuché tu voz…

Ella tragó en seco.

—No grité—se defendió con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que aún no derramaba—sé las reglas. No grité…

—No gritaste—él aceptó apretándola más contra su cuerpo—, pero tu garganta emitía pequeños maullidos, siempre lo haces cuando estás en batalla. Te concentras tanto en vencer que no escuchas esos ruegos bajos…

Bella no supo que decir.

—Debí haberme quedado en la tienda—ella soltó una carcajada amarga, aunque le dolía la caja torácica el hablar— soy una…

—Yo tenía que haberte respetado más—los ojos de él entonces cayeron sobre los de ella, haciendo que aunque el aire doliera, su pecho se inflara de esperanza al verlo tan centrado en ella—, no significa no, y yo no respeté eso.

Ella asintió aunque no pudo soportar la mirada de él, tan llena de culpa, como si él le debiera algo.

Con cuidado, levantó su brazo y dejó que las puntas de sus dedos le tocaran la piel fuerte y bronceada de la mejilla. Aún bajo la oscuridad el tono de piel de Edward brillaba y difería del suyo y mientras ella lo tocaba, Bella casi podía sentir las chispas bajo sus dedos.

La magia de la electricidad que se extendía entre los cuerpos de ambos, apenas bajo el toque entre sus pieles consiguió que ella se sacudiera lentamente entre los brazos de él, como si miles de agujas le recorrieran la espina dorsal causando un sacudón de placer que dominó al malestar causado por el dolor.

—Edward—ella susurró mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola por completo—yo…

Bella quería hablar, quería decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar del silencio y abrazarlo hasta que todo el miedo que el último combate cuerpo a cuerpo le había sembrado en el estómago.

—No tienes que decir nada—él le murmuró y apuró sus pasos cuando la luz de las tiendas y del campamento comenzó a extenderse sobre las pieles de ambos, los grandes árboles de hojas rojas se quedaban atrás mientras Edward aceleraba el paso—, hush.

¿Qué era lo que ella tanto quería decir?

¿Por qué sentía que el pecho se le apretaba mientras abría la boca aunque no salía palabra alguna?

En silencio, mientras la bola de cristal en su garganta se convertía en cristales líquidos que lastimaban su carne, Bella notó que en realidad ella quería abrir la boca, pero no para hablar sino para llorar.

Tenía las lágrimas atravesadas en la mitad del pecho, clavadas como si fueran un puñal que incluso el aire, que para entonces soplaba lentamente por causa de la suave corriente, lo hundía más y más profundo entre sus costillas, cortando su respiración.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que no podía entrar al campamento como alma en pena, llena de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Esa imagen tiraría al suelo todo el mucho o poco respeto que los soldados aún le guardaban.

Si, quería llorar. Quería arrancar las sonrisas de satisfacción del rostro de Michael mientras Greg le susurraba porquerías al oído.

Quería haber sido ella la que hubiera dado el último golpe, pero sobre todo, ella quería ver la sangre de ambos soldados que habían sido tan queridos en su grupo sin sentir remordimiento al ver dos familias destruidas.

Su cuerpo se sacudió al recordar la manera en la que la cabeza de Greg había terminado después del gancho de Edward, la manera en la que la nariz se había deformado.

—Hush—Edward le susurró al oído apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho. Ella levantó sus ojos hasta que se conectaron con los de él. Eran cálidos y suaves, como si el fuego asesino hubiera sido eliminado solo para que ella no lo pudiera ver—, Bella, no ruegues así de bajo, voy a volverme loco si sigues con esa tristeza en los ojos. Tus maullidos me aprietan el pecho.

El pecho de ella se apretó aún más ante el conocimiento, ante la esperanza de que él también se sintiera afectado como ella lo estaba. Quería llorar.

Quería que él la abrazara.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la realidad de la situación que ambos estaban viviendo.

Tenía que entrar al campamento caminando con sus dos pies, mostrando un rostro frío y serio, con el control que siempre había mostrado ante sus soldados.

—Edward…

—Hush—él negó con la cabeza y la levantó en brazos hasta que ella estuvo mirándolo frente a frente. Los ojos de él eran tan cambiantes, aún seguían suaves pero Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que le estaba resultando solo mirarle a los ojos y saber que podía ser sincera con él.

—Tienes que dejarme al entrar al campamento.

Un gruñido nació del pecho del rex.

—Isabella, no puedes decirme esas cosas. Estás sin pantalones, tienes…—soltó un suspiro, aunque había detenido su paso apenas unos centímetros cerca de la entrada del grupo de tiendas—, tienes rasguños por todo el cuerpo, sanguis. —Ella sintió como los puños de él se formaban a los lados del fuerte cuerpo que la acunaba—, haces que quiera regresar y matarlos de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque sentía las lágrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Ellos, los forza, me han visto de pie y sangrando y jamás han renunciado a su respeto para mí. Edward—ella sacudió su cabeza frenética, temerosa ante la idea de perder el respeto más grande que tenía en una de las cosas que más le apasionaba en la vida, la batalla—, no entiendes. Tienes que dejar que me vean caminar ¡No pueden verme vencida! No puedes quitarme eso—ella sollozó pero no hubieran lágrimas para acompañar el sonido. Seguía tratando de ser fuerte aunque el temor de perder incluso ese respeto, le sacudió el cuerpo.

Edward gruñó de nuevo, aunque la dejó sobre sus propios pies y le pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura.

—Bien—él asintió aunque la reticencia se notaba en su rostro—, vas a entrar allí con el rostro en alto, sin importar que ellos vean tu piel, las manchas de aquellos mendax, ímprobos sobre ti y luego, y escucha bien esto—él tomó su quijada entre sus dedos sin dejar que la conexión entre sus miradas se perdiera, ella asintió incluso antes de que él terminara de hablar—, vas a entrar a mi tienda, y vas a dejar que te cuide.

Entonces Bella notó que la voz de él había cambiado a un susurro desesperado, casi como si supiera que él iba a negarse.

—Por favor, Isabella—el rex tenía el rostro sobrio y serio mientras la miraba, pero estaba rogándole mientras hablaba—, entra a la tienda y deja que borre…—él gruñó y ella se sacudió del frío y ante la ira que su voz reflejaba.

—Hey—ella estiró su mano y tazó su mejilla de nuevo, lentamente hasta que él la miró—, estoy bien, y voy a ir contigo. Lo prometo.

Si, era una mentira.

Después del shock causado por el miedo, sentía dolor en cada parte de sus huesos.

Además de sentirse sucia.

Repulsiva por el toque de ellos.

Edward asintió llamando su atención y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada de la tienda.

Jasper estaba de pie, el alcohol de cacao había sido eliminado de su sangre por algún motivo, porque su mirada había vuelto a su habitual crudeza. Habían soldados por todas partes en un número mucho menor al normal porque era la madrugada y además, muchos seguramente habrían caído ebrios o adoloridos por la batalla.

Edward la acompañó hasta el centro del campamento y en medio de todas las tiendas, él se detuvo y ella con él. Bella sabía que tenían que hacer un anuncio acerca de lo que había pasado, la muerte de dos soldados por mano del rex no quedaría impune y merecía una explicación.

—¡Forza!

La voz de Edward era tan fuerte y masculina que consiguió la atención incluso de los soldados que parecían adormilados o ebrios. Todos, en un solo coro soltaron la respuesta adecuada a su rex y luego asumieron posición de descanso mientras lo veían atentamente.

—Ad pracepta tua.

—Esta noche dos soldados han muerto—él comenzó apretando a Bella entre sus brazos. Ella pensó que esa noche también había dejado libres algunos demonios dentro de él, pues Edward estaba más furioso, ella podía sentir la ira que le quemaba el pecho al hombre que la apretaba contra él tan fuerte que la mantenía casi sobre el aire, sin dejar que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo de arena donde los árboles rojos crecían.

Edward miró a Jasper antes de continuar.

—Michael Newts and Greg Trolls están en el centro del bosque, hay un sendero que lleva al prado donde sus cuerpos descansan—después de la casi imperceptible aceptación de Jasper con la cabeza, Edward se giró para hablar con el resto de soldados, su mirada parecía haberse clavado en todos y cada uno de los forza—, y es ahí donde cualquier otro que ose tocar a una de las mujeres de esta unidad de guerra va a terminar.

El silencio entre las tiendas se intensificó como una niebla gruesa y profunda que descansaba sobre las cabezas de todos.

—El respeto siempre ha sido parte de todos nosotros como forza, y eso no cambia por nuestro sexo o por la posición que ocupemos. Su capitán segunda, Isabella Swan fue forzada—la voz de Edward comenzó a tomar un tono explosivo mientras hablaba—, obligada…

Bella no pudo aceptar más las palabras llenas de ira de él y dio un paso adelante, decidida a mantener el respeto de los soldados que aún la consideraban capitán.

—Esta noche es una noche muy triste para todos nosotros—murmuró sin tener la vista fija en ninguno de los soldados y en todos al mismo tiempo—, dos compañeros que habían viajado tan lejos con nosotros han decidido desertar tan bajamente como era posible al atacarme. Me vi forzada a terminar con la vida de dos soldados para conservar la mía. —Ella suspiró aunque no lo notó, pero todos los hombres a su alrededor sí lo hicieron y se conmovieron al ver a la mujer fuerte que siempre los guiaba convertirse en algo mucho más fuerte al empujar aquellas palabras fuera de su boca—. Su muerte no ha sido intencional, sino en defensa propia y espero que el poco honor que les quedaba en sus almas sea honrado entre sus familias cuando reciban la explicación respectiva—ella suspiró antes de continuar hablando, tenía que tomar aire y contener las ganas de llorar y gritarle a todos esos soldados lo bastardos que Michael y Greg habían sido.

Quería ser mujer, y al mismo tiempo quería ser capitán.

Y todos los preceptos que tenía de por medio su capitanía le impedían mostrar desviación por alguno de los casos al saber que los soldados que la habían atacado había sido forza en algún momento.

—Cualquier falta de respeto a una mujer de cualquier unidad—la voz de Edward se alzó sobre la de ella, consiguiendo que todos los ojos se posaran sobre él tras su tono explosivo de voz—será calificado como una ofensa de primer grado y el castigo competente será mucho más alto. —La mano de él tomó la de ella y la levantó sobre la cabeza de ambos mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con fuerza—, y esta mujer…

Jasper entonces se acercó a Edward con el rostro sobrio, aunque había una chispa en sus ojos que avistaba mucho más de lo que su boca podía decir.

—Edward, tienes que hablarlo primero con ella.

El rex detuvo su declaración, tragó en seco antes de aumentar la fuerza en su agarre y levantar ambas manos unidas con mucho más garbo. Clavó sus ojos en Isabella y ella sintió que casi trataba de comunicarle alguna idea, aunque no estaba completamente segura de que era lo que él le preguntaba a través de esa mirada tan profunda e intensa.

Confundido y comprendiendo que Isabella no podía entender lo que muchas veces había comprendido antes por causa del ataque que había sufrido la noche anterior, Edward regresó sus ojos al resto de forzas antes de hablar.

—Esta mujer es su segunda capitán, tiene tanto o más poder que el resto de capitanes y le deben tanto o más respeto que a mí por el simple hecho de ser una mujer. —Bella notó que Jasper detenía a Edward reteniéndolo por el bíceps aunque el esfuerzo fuera en vano, la ira del rex era tan profunda que se notaba en la tensión de su cuerpo, en la manera en la que las venas de su cuello sobresalían, e incluso en la manera en la que miraba a todos los soldados, con una de las más grandes desconfianzas de todo su reinado.

—Edward—ella susurró lentamente tratando de conseguir su atención.

Por supuesto, Isabella no notó las miradas que todos los soldados le dedicaron cuando ella utilizó el nombre de pila del rex. Él regresó su mirada a ella y asintió en silencio, olvidando la falta de respeto que ella había cometido segundos atrás.

Edward e Isabella eran ambos ciegos ante el hecho de que sus sentimientos, la manera en la que se miraban y trataban, el profundo respeto que se guardaban el uno por el otro era mucho más que evidente para todas las tropas y el resto de capitanes. Por supuesto, esa evidencia no había estado allí todo el tiempo con excepción del respeto, el resto se había desarrollado poco a poco tras esos meses de entrenamiento y batalla. Casi como si hubiera crecido, junto con esos sentimientos que Bella aún no podía controlar.

Edward tomó el brazo de la mujer y la empujó lentamente dentro de su tienda, fuera de ella Jasper volvía a utilizar su gran don de orador para convencer a las tropas de que el respeto a la mujer era fundamental para seguir adelante y vencer a los soldados de Emmett, que no hacían nada más que infiltrarse en sus filas para tratar de destruirlos por medio de la desunión.

Lentamente, el rex la depositó sobre el lecho de almohadones y cojines donde ella había dormido noches atrás.

* * *

**El latín de hoy:**

**Rex=rey**

**Redem=Capital de Ives**

**Ives= El nombre que reciben los restos del planeta Tierra en el año 3040**

**Improba=Vicioso/Mentiroso**

**Ad pracepta tua= A tus órdenes/Bajo tus preceptos./ Frase que expresa respeto.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por el retraso! Todo este tiempo no he tenido internet, pero esta semana voy a subir dos capítulos como señal de disculpa. ¿Qué opinan del acto heroico de Edward? ¿Se merece o no un premio :P? Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y por simplemente leer la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y muchísima suerte en todo lo que estén haciendo. **

**Review= Preview**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	5. V

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**V**

* * *

Edward tomó el brazo de la mujer y la empujó lentamente dentro de su tienda, fuera de ella Jasper volvía a utilizar su gran don de orador para convencer a las tropas de que el respeto a la mujer era fundamental para seguir adelante y vencer a los soldados de Emmett, que no hacían nada más que infiltrarse en sus filas para tratar de destruirlos por medio de la desunión.

Lentamente, el rex la depositó sobre el lecho de almohadones y cojines donde ella había dormido noches atrás.

Todos sus huesos soltaron un respiro al sentir la suavidad de las plumas de ave cubiertas por seda que rodeaban su cuerpo. Sus ojos miraban al techo de la tienda, los mosaicos de la tela la relajaban mientras trataba de encontrar la salida del laberinto de flores.

—¿Quieres comer algo? No—Edward se respondió a si mismo negando con la cabeza, las manos de él estaban hundidas en la masa de cabello rojizo que descansaba en lo alto de su cabeza. Después de que él sacudiera su cabeza sobre el aire, levantó sus ojos buscándola a ella con su mirada. —No sé ni lo que te pregunto, ¿Prefieres un baño?

Ella regresó los ojos al hombre que parecía haber perdido la pizca de control que siempre lo mantenía congelado como hombre ante las tropas.

Edward lucía algo demacrado, sus ojos estaban hinchados por causa del licor de cacao que había bebido y Bella pensaba que también era por el shock de haber matado a dos hombres sin la presión de la guerra sobre sus hombros.

Bella asintió en silencio, sin saber qué hacer para que Edward recuperara su estado natural.

—Tengo…—el hombre susurró las palabras al aire, buscando desesperado entre sus pertenencias algo que Bella no podía ni imaginar—, sé que tu hermana las empacó y deben estar en algún lugar…

Ella lo observó en silencio caminar de un lado al otro de la tienda, desarmando bolsas hasta casi dejarlas en la piel de cuero de la que estaban hechas y removiendo paquetes de papyrums y sobres de una superficie a la otra.

—¿Edward? —Ella le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

De repente, todo lo que había pasado esa noche se mostraba ante sus ojos como una de esas pantallas de energía que servían de mensajeros en el palacio de Redem.

Luces del combate con Michael y Greg, sus muertes y la declaración pública de hace solos unos momentos parecían haber ocurrido días, semanas atrás. La única prueba que quedaba de aquella batalla era su tobillo quebrado, los golpes que le dolían por todo el cuerpo y la piel del rostro de ambos falsos forza que descansaba entre sus uñas.

Edward caminó hacia ella en silencio a modo de respuesta, con cuidado se arrodilló a su lado hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura y fue entonces cuando todo lo que los hombros de Bella trataron de contener se volcó sobre ella como el agua que había sido retenida en una presa por mucho tiempo y la había destruido mientras.

Quería llorar.

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir las manos de ambos sobre sus muslos, como Greg había deslizado sus pantalones y botas fuera de sus piernas, la marca de sus dedos le quemaba la piel cada vez que lo recordaba.

Se sentía más sucia que nunca.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de aquel fuego asesino que ella había visto antes en ellos mientras dos solitarias lágrimas le cruzaban las mejillas.

Bella estiró sus manos hasta que enmarcaron el rostro de él y cuando Edward posó sus manos sobre las de ella, la mujer no pudo retener los sollozos que clamaban por ser liberados desde el centro de su garganta.

—Hush—él murmuró, aunque el grado de locura que le carcomía el pecho incrementaba mientras la veía llorar—Bella, _igze_. Los hubiera matado de nuevo ¿Me oyes? Les hubiera arrancado la cabeza sin dudar…

Ella sollozó de nuevo y él extendió sus brazos para ella, atrapándola en el momento en el que su cuerpo delgado se lanzaba contra el de él.

Edward la apretó contra su pecho y luego recostó a ambos sobre el lecho de cojines donde una vez habían descansado separados. Esta vez, él no podía mantenerla lo suficientemente cerca.

—Hush—él volvió a susurrar, esta vez rindiéndose ante la tentación y depositando dulces besos alrededor de su cabeza, en su sien y también en los que alcanzaba de sus mejillas—, Isabella, eres más fuerte que esto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato.

En el estado en el que Bella estaba, ella ni siquiera quería hablar y había encontrado mucho más placer en los brazos de Edward, casi como si pudiera olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. El olor de él la envolvía, la esencia de la cydra de baño que casi no tenía olor, pero en él se sentía tan cálida y reconfortante.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido horas, ella se encontraba mucho más calmada y tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho del hombre que no había dejado de mecerla lentamente sobre el lecho mientras dejaba besos mariposa por toda la extensión de su rostro.

La promesa a sus padres y las dudas que tenía sobre él habían sido empujadas al fondo de su mente al sentir el confort que solamente él le podía dar.

Al igual que cuando era niña y Alec y ella discutían a causa de la crianza de Alice por la falta de sus padres.

Ella había tenido quince años y Alice doce. Alec le había gritado y reclamado porque ella había dejado que Alice saliera con un grupo de amigas a recorrer el principal camino de piedra de la ciudad de Redem, donde las mujeres del Rank 1 compraban. Alec la había acusado de alimentar una ilusión en la menor que jamás podría pasar porque ellos tres habían prometido evitar lazos con cualquiera.

—Alice nunca va a casarse, ella no será una Rank 1, tu lo sabes. ¡Alimentas estúpidas esperanzas! Igze, Isabella—Alec le había gritado cuando Alice había regresado en medio de la plaza interior del castillo del rex, donde ellos vivían.

—Solo fue una salida—ella había respondido sin saber que decir al notar la explosión de fuego en los ojos de su hermano—Alec, cálmate…

—A la mierda con eso ¡Me oyes! —él había tomado sus hombros y la había sacudido con tanta fuerza que aún podía sentir la marca de sus dedos en su carne—No voy a calmarme cuando haces cosas tan estúpidas como esas.

Alec había levantado su gran mano sobre su rostro y el golpe la había sacudido con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas no habían aguantado su peso y cayó al cemento de la plaza mientras las lágrimas de humillación le recorrían las mejillas.

Entonces Edward se había acercado, sus pasos rápidos y fuertes la habían espantado hasta que notó que él ordenaba a Emmett que la levantara del suelo y clavaba un gancho en el rostro de Alec. Emmett la había sostenido en sus brazos, evitando que ella temblara y susurrándole palabras dulces al oído mientras Edward le exigía una respuesta a Alec por su comportamiento con una de sus hermanas.

Ella había cerrado los ojos ante la realidad que se había mostrado tan fuertemente cuando todos ellos tenían años mozos, el espíritu de guerra y batalla, las ganas de buscar enemigos y la sed de sangre aún no se desarrollaban, pero de seguro estaban siendo plantadas con gestos como aquellos.

Cada vez que Alec e Isabella tenían una discusión cuando aún eran muy jóvenes Edward siempre estaba ahí para defenderla, para exigir explicaciones por los gritos y el maltrato a lo más valioso que Alec tenía.

Y ella había llorado cada vez, cada noche antes de que Alec se acercase a su puerta casi de rodillas, pidiendo perdón y rogando por aquel amor que siempre le había pertenecido del corazón de Bella. Ella lloraba hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran y hasta que su nariz se inflamara, pero eran llantos tan silenciosos que Alec al llegar, la encontraba aovillada, apretando los cojines del lecho en silencio.

Luego él rogaba por el perdón que estaba más que concedido por parte de su hermana.

Y si, ahora también había llorado como toda una cobarde, pero no había encontrado otra manera de liberarse del peso de la muerte de ambos hombres, o de la suciedad que aún parecía temblar sobre su piel por causa de aquel toque.

—¿Te gustaría un baño? —Él le preguntó en un susurro, removiéndole el cabello del hueco del cuello.

Ella asintió en silencio y él la levantó en brazos hasta que alcanzó la tina de madera llena de agua que humeaba debido al calor proporcionado por las esferas de energía que él había depositado antes de que ella se marchara tan intempestivamente de la tienda.

Igze.

Él sabía que tenía que haberla detenido con más fuerza, pero sus maullidos silenciosos mientras en sus ojos se desataba una guerra lo vencieron de golpe y apenas tuvo un par de segundos para correr detrás de ella y en su búsqueda dentro del bosque rojo.

Lentamente, Isabella observó los grandes ojos verdes de Edward perderse entre la piel bronceada de su rostro mientras él la recostaba en el cálido pozo de agua después de haberle removido lo que quedaba del uniforme, con esferas de energía rodeándola y brindándole luz y paz.

—Igze—Edward volvió a murmurar y ella por primera vez, dentro de todo aquel holocausto de muertes y batallas, notó aquel gesto que hace tanto tiempo no veía en Edward y que era tan propio de él, los dedos de él se pasearon entre los mechones brillantes y rojizos de cabello. —Bella, debí haber corrido más rápido…

Ella le sonrió triste ante la desesperación latente que se podía escuchar en la voz de él.

—Está bien—los dedos femeninos le recorrieron la mejilla a él despacio, tocando la piel casi con adoración—, yo no debí haber salido, tu no debías haber bebido, no debí haberte temido… —Ella suspiró—Hay tantas cosas que no debieron haber pasado, Edward. Quiero que dejemos de pensar en eso y simplemente lo pueda olvidar…

Aunque ella sabía claramente que jamás olvidaría aquella batalla con esos hombres.

Isabella había visto morir a muchos hombres por su mano, por mano de Edward también, pero jamás había sentido el dolor de la traición tan pronta y cercana a ella.

No, ella no podría olvidar el rostro de crueldad que Edward tenía mientras clavaba su puño en los rostros de aquellos hombres, terminándolos con un golpe final. Tampoco podría olvidar el asco y la suciedad que podía sentir por si misma al recordar las manos de ambos recorriendo su piel.

Soltó un gemido y se hundió en el agua, tratando de no llorar. De tragarse las lágrimas.

Tenía entrenamiento el día siguiente, no podía dejar que su fuerza se consumiera por causa de un ataque furtivo y traicionero.

Eso pasaba todo el tiempo. El padre de Edward siempre les había relatado a todos los niños del palacio como él y sus capitanes siempre habían detectado a los traidores porque sus rostros estaban marcados con la señal de la deshonra y de la pérdida de valor. Sin embargo, él les había dicho, sus familias no merecían el destino de ser marginados por algo que no habían causado. Si, la traición era un error fatal, pero no se derramaba por la sangre así que no corría en las venas de los familiares.

En Ives el perdón siempre era buscado y concedido.

Las manos de Edward la levantaron de golpe fuera del agua antes de envolverla en una manta tan mullida y suave, que Bella casi podía creer que las nubes la rodeaban mientras las manos de él le recorrían el cuerpo delicadamente, como si ella fuera una pieza de barro frágil que hubiera sido moldeada entre plumas de cisnes.

—¿ Ya tienes hambre? —Le susurró al oído mientras la recostaba lentamente sobre el lecho. Ella no perdió el detalle de que Edward jamás observó su cuerpo con ojos brillando del deseo, sino que la tendió con todo el respeto que un hombre como él podía tener.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dejó que los mechones húmedos de cabello cayeran sobre otros suaves cojines. Quería dormir por días enteros antes de que el entrenamiento, el dolor, la pérdida de los soldados… antes de que la realidad llegara.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Ella podía escuchar la rabia cociéndose en la voz de él mientras le hablaba, casi como si pudiera ver la nube de desesperación transformándose en una densa niebla de rabia que cubría esos ojos tan suaves que a veces la enamoraba.

Bella regresó sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los de él y lentamente buscó entre sus labios una sonrisa convincente, que no demostrara su cansancio después de batalla.

—Hay algo—ella susurró como si fuera uno de esos secretos que pueden salvar vidas.

Una luz se encendió en los ojos de Edward, y fue aquello lo que le alentó a seguir hablando.

Isabella iba a pedirle algo que siempre había querido, y que en aquel momento apareció entre sus pensamientos como una tabla positiva de salvación ante toda la negatividad que la rodeaba como una bruma de tristeza opaca.

Isabella soltó una risa amarga y dejó caer su cabeza.

—Isabella—él susurró con la pregunta en la voz.

Ella volvió sus ojos a los de él y esta vez, al notar la intensidad de su mirada no pudo negarse. Algo dentro de su pecho se disparó hasta que las palabras hirvieron en su boca, rogando por salir. Rogando por un par de segundos de felicidad, para olvidar las promesas hechas y que dolían al ser cumplidas y para recordar que también había momentos de libertad y felicidad.

Lo que ella iba a pedirle casi sonaba como un sueño en su cabeza.

Y era por esa misma razón que iba a cerrar la boca, aunque le dolía hacerlo porque podía perder la única oportunidad que tenía. No podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres, aunque los sentimientos que empezaba a tener por él estaban a flor de piel, explotando en el centro del pecho en vez del corazón que se dividía en una de sus peores batallas.

—Isabella—él volvió a insistir—habla conmigo.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estoy algo cansada…

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a pedirme?

—Nada—ella negó inmediatamente—, creo que solamente necesito descansar. Vivo ego, ecce ego—susurró para mostrar que aún tenía la fuerza suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Él suspiró antes de acomodarse en un cojín, casi en la esquina del lecho mientras la miraba con preocupación.

—Tu sabes…—él comenzó volviendo a despeinar los mechones rojizos de cabello—… tu sabes que te daría lo que fuera, lo que me pidieras ¿Verdad? Igze—Edward estaba nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos y empuñaba las manos en el regazo—, Isabella… lo que fuera…yo…

¿No era eso adorable? Se preguntó ella mientras veía al hombre que era más que el rex para su corazón debatirse entre su carácter normal y los sentimientos que le apretujaban el corazón.

—Edward… está bien. Ego denique—ella estiró los dedos buscando la mano de él y Edward enseguida la complació, apretando su mano entre las suyas y depositando un dulce beso en el dorso—Ego denique, rex…

Ella notó enseguida como algo brillante, casi como la furia en forma de lava ardiente se levantaba como una sombra cubriendo el color esmeralda en los ojos de él.

—¿Es eso lo único que soy para ti? ¿Tu _rex_? —Él escupió la palabra mientras se levantaba del lecho y empezaba a caminar en círculos mientras se arrancaba los mechones de cabello con fuerza.

Ella entendía la manera en la que él se sentía y aquella sensación le llenó el pecho.

Él no soportaba la idea de ser solamente su rex, tal y como ella odiaba la sensación de ser únicamente su segunda capitán.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella se había levantado del lecho a pesar de que la mullida manta se deslizó lentamente hasta sus antebrazos, apenas cubriendo los inicios de su pecho.

—¿Edward?

Él regresó sus ojos hasta ella y se quedó casi congelado al notar la imagen soñadora que tenía en frente. Isabella lucía casi como una hada ante sus ojos, con aquella piel blanquecina que tanto lo enloquecía, los labios rosa y la melena larga de cabello oscuro y lleno de ondas y rizos que rogaba por ser tocada.

—Ven aquí—ella susurró y él se movió casi hipnotizado hasta que las manos de ella le enmarcaron el rostro.

Bella acarició las mejillas de su amado con cuidado y mientras dos solitarias lágrimas surcaban su rostro, ella susurró una promesa hacia sí misma, que si bien, no invalidaba la promesa que había hecho a sus padres, le concedía a ambos paz por al menos una noche.

—Solo por esta noche—la voz de ella golpeó los sentidos de él mientras sus ojos se conectaban—, no quiero ser más capitán segunda. No quiero que seas más mi rex—la voz de ella se volvió un susurro mientras los brazos de él la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo—, quiero…

Igze. Le estaba resultando tan difícil decirle a él que solamente quería un beso, un momento de tranquilidad entre sus brazos.

El silencio reinó entre ambos por un momento hasta que Edward abrió la boca, después de haber tomado aire y murmuró las palabras al viento, apretando la dulce cintura de ella entre sus manos.

—¿Alguna vez has sido besada? —le preguntó rozándole la nariz con la de él en un movimiento tan suave que le recordó a ella la manera en la que los felinos amicitia se tocaban entre ellos antes de que el macho se rindiera a los pies de la hembra para pedirle amor.

Ella negó con la cabeza y extendió sus manos desde el rostro bronceado de él hasta que tenía los dedos enroscados en los mechones de cabello cortos del cuello de él. Los cuerpos de ambos no podían estar más cerca, ella sentía los duros pectorales de él apretándole el pecho, las piernas de él sobre las de ella, los muslos chocando, los labios casi rozando.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —Le preguntó mientras los dedos de él le acariciaban la piel de su cintura debajo de la manta mullida.

Ella quería darle una respuesta calmada, susurrarle que sería un placer que él la tocase. Al mismo tiempo también, quería decirle que adoraría ser besada pero que no dejaría que todas las promesas hechas se destruyeran.

¿Y qué era de aquella promesa hacia sí misma?

—Por favor—le susurró estirando la boca hasta que los labios de ella impactaron contra los de él.

Edward gimió al contacto y enseguida empujó el cuerpo de ella sobre el lecho, sin dejar de besarla, separó las manos de ella de su cuello hasta que pudo remover de su cuerpo la camisa desgarrada y manchada de la sangre de aquellos malditos. Bella notó como él empujaba los pantalones negros fuera de sus piernas quedando solamente en aquellos pantaloncillos cortos que le cubrían solamente la zona pélvica, tan similares a los suyos.

Las manos de ella se enredaron contra su cuello, las uñas rozando la piel de la espalda con desesperación mientras él empujaba la manta que la cubría completamente fuera de su cuerpo. Ella apenas sintió el aire cálido de la noche envuelto alrededor de su piel, pero fue el toque de Edward lo que trajo de vuelta la desesperación por ser tocada, por apagar el fuego que de repente incendiaba todo su cuerpo, su vientre, sus manos.

—Nunca has sido solo mi rex—ella gimió mientras él le besaba el cuello, las manos fuertes y curtidas tocaban la piel de su cintura y sus muslos con la misma desesperación que ella sentía, aunque con el cuidado que solamente se le pudiera dar a una pieza etérea de belleza—, Nunca… Ecce ego, Edward… je te adore…

Sin dejar de tocarla, él levantó sus muslos hasta que quedaron encajados contra los de él y ella pudo sentir, aún sobre la ropa, aquella parte que diferenciaba a los hombres de las féminas y que había visto solamente una vez en la clase de educación familiar a los diecisiete años. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Bella no podía dejar de besarle el rostro mientras él dulcemente le acariciaba la piel de la cintura.

—Ahora sé eso—él le respondió mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios—, lo sé.

* * *

**El latín de hoy:**

**Igze= (No es latín)/ Demonios. **

**Rex=rey**

**Redem=Capital de Ives**

**Ives= El nombre que reciben los restos del planeta Tierra en el año 3040**

**Vivo ego, ecce ego=Estoy viva, voy a vivir.**

**Ego denique= Estoy bien.**

**Je te adore= (En francés) Te adoro.**

**Ad pracepta tua= A tus órdenes/Bajo tus preceptos./ Frase que expresa respeto.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste. Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que escriben reviews, a las que dan favoritos y a las que me cuentan como les pareció el capítulo. Les debo un capítulo, pero a veces las ocupaciones del mundo real no me dejan acercarme a la compu :P Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que encuentren algo lindo de este rex enamorado. **

**Review= Preview**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	6. VI

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

**La guerra que todos llevamos dentro pesa más que la que podemos pelear fuera. **

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Sin dejar de tocarla, él levantó sus muslos hasta que quedaron encajados contra los de él y ella pudo sentir, aún sobre la ropa, aquella parte que diferenciaba a los hombres de las féminas y que había visto solamente una vez en la clase de educación familiar a los diecisiete años. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Bella no podía dejar de besarle el rostro mientras él dulcemente le acariciaba la piel de la cintura.

—Ahora sé eso—él le respondió mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios—, lo sé.

El beso se reanudó, pero esta vez no había prisa en el toque de ambos. Edward la estaba guiando lentamente con palabras susurradas al oído para que ella entendiera que nadie se movería esa noche del lecho, no sin que ella fuera completamente adorada como se merecía.

Las manos de ella le tocaban el rostro, la espalda, peinaban su cabello con cuidado mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de los mechones cobrizos y de la piel tostada.

Él la besaba despacio, pero eran besos largos y húmedos que la dejaban pidiendo por más. Las manos le tocaban la piel con delicadeza pero en lugares que ella jamás había pensado o imaginado. Casi sin que ella lo notara, Edward había deslizado su boca fuera de su cuello y hasta el inicio de sus pechos, consiguiendo que gimiera ante el toque de sus labios contra aquella piel tan sensitiva.

— Tan bonita—él susurró—mi preciosa forza…

Bella se hundió en una nube suave y mullida, llena de besos y palabras dulces y mientras él la tocaba, ella lentamente sintió que el toque de otros estaba siendo completamente borrado de su cuerpo.

Estaba segura que después de esta noche, ella jamás recordaría a nadie que no fuera Edward y sus besos, la manera en que la tocaba como si tratara de adorarla con cada choque de piel.

—Bésame—ella le rogó, jalando mechones de cabello para conseguir su atención— por favor… o déjame tocarte… Igze—ella maldijo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella con esa sonrisa presumida que tanto le encantaba, porque él le estaba abriendo lentamente las piernas, sus dedos lentamente acariciaban la piel extra suave de sus muslos internos—, lo que me haces…

—Preciosa—él volvió a susurrar mientras despacio tanteaba el terreno tan sagrado que ella le había ofrecido—, la mujer más fuerte que jamás he conocido…

Bella gimió y dejó que el placer nublara los sentidos. Las promesas y dudas, el dolor y el resto de cosas que no tenían cabida en esto estaban siendo eliminadas poco a poco de su mente, porque solo era capaz de concentrarse en el beso de él, en la unión de sus cuerpos y de sus almas.

Edward hundió la cabeza en su pecho y respiró lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel que veía mientras despacio la llevaba a lugares donde ella nunca había estado. A cielos y paraísos y sueños y placeres que él jamás pensó que pudieran existir con esta pequeña mujer entre sus brazos.

Él besó todos los lugares donde los hematomas por causa de los golpes estaban formándose. Las manchas sobre su hermosa piel, las cicatrices de batalla. Edward no dejó un rincón de su cuerpo sin besar, de los pies a la cabeza.

—Mírame—le pidió mientras respiraba agitado, ella regresó esos grandes ojos chocolate a los de él y Edward pudo notar como el placer había borrado temporalmente el miedo que ella tenía grabado en su mirada—lo que _tú_ me haces—susurró contra su boca antes de besarla desesperado. Su cuerpo se abrió paso en el de ella, él casi pudo sentir como su alma se daba un chapuzón en el de ella, conectándolas de formas tan imposibles de destruir que Edward sintió que jamás nadie podría vencerlo en batalla si la tenía a su lado.

—_Mi regina_—le susurró al oído antes de que los cuerpos de ambos explotaran ante el vaivén de caderas que él conducía lentamente.

Bella le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras sus ojos se abrían y su cabeza caía hacia atrás. El beso de Edward le llenó la boca, fulminando el gemido que rogaba por salir desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Cuando se cansaron de amarse lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y otras veces solamente disfrutando del placer de la piel contra la piel el sueño los cubrió y con cuidado, mientras ella hundía el rostro en el pecho de él y él hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, se quedaron dormidos tan abrazados que ni una mota de aire podría pasar entre ambos cuerpos.

.

Isabella despertó sin sentirse desorientada ni perdida.

Ella había escuchado muchas veces como las mujeres, después de entregar su cuerpo a otro forza despertaban y alegaban no recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como si eso les devolviera lo que sea que hubieran perdido. Todas las mujeres soldado de su pack habían murmurado que no recordaban nada, ni siquiera el nombre del forza con quién habían dormido y que pedían una re institución de su estado de virginidad, porque probablemente él había forzado a la mujer o el estado avanzado del alcohol en su sangre había suprimido la cordura en su cuerpo.

Los juzgados legales siempre reinstituían el estado de virginidad, pero en la sociedad aquellas mujeres quedaban marcadas como mentirosas y los soldados que las habían tomado jamás volvían a sus camas. Otros tomaban su lugar sin cuidado, sin embargo.

Ella recordaba todo, cada palabra susurrada, cada beso sobre su piel.

Jamás podría olvidar esa noche, la manera en la que ella había querido decirle que lo amaba, que casi estaba segura, él era su amicitia. Lo mucho que había deseado romper la promesa que tenía para sus padres y conservar una nueva promesa que se podría realizar entre los dos y que duraría para siempre.

Tal vez porque ella no solo había entregado su cuerpo, sino también su alma, ella pensó que recordaba todo mientras se retiraba de entre los brazos de él y con mucho dolor dejaba el lecho donde había compartido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Edward se revolvió entre las mantas y los cojines, desnudo y buscándola a ella pero el sueño volvió a acogerlo mientras ella se cubría con la camisa que él había lanzado al suelo de la tienda antes de convertirla en su mujer, se calzó también los pantalones de él y descalza, con su uniforme entre brazos salió huyendo del mejor lugar donde pudo haber despertado.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de los capitanes, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y el deseo de regresar a los brazos del hombre que se había robado gran parte de ella era tan fuerte que ni siquiera el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo podía detenerlo. Ben y Demetri estaban dormidos plácidamente y Bella sabía que Jasper debería estar enviando los cuerpos de Michael y Greg a Redem para que sus familias los cremaran.

Con cuidado y casi mecánicamente, se duchó en la unidad de agua y se vistió con un nuevo uniforme, doblando la camisa de Edward en lo más hondo de su bolsa para que nadie jamás se la llevara. Diez minutos después, toda su unidad estaba fuera, en filas tal y como ella los había entrenado y a pesar de que todos sus músculos le dolían hasta lo más profundo de los huesos, Bella comenzó el entrenamiento con ejercicios suaves y aumentó la intensidad conforme el tiempo.

Después de dos horas, sintió que podía desmayarse si no tomaba un bocado de agua por lo seca que estaba su boca. Las costillas y las piernas le dolían tanto y al quedarse sin segundo capitán decidió que todos merecían un descanso y alimentarse antes de continuar. Las tropas de Ben y Demetri apenas estaban formándose en filas mientras que los packs de Jasper y Edward descansaban charlando hasta que sus capitanes salieran.

Bella caminó un par de pasos a la unidad de alimentación antes de que un par de brazos fuertes la levantaran del suelo hasta que su nariz se chocó contra la de Edward.

Los grandes ojos verdes de él la miraban con una alegría algo nueva pero también con muchas preguntas.

—No me gusta despertar solo—le susurró después de depositarle un beso suave sobre los labios secos.

Ella quería llorar por causa de la familiaridad con que él la trataba.

Igze.

La vida era injusta. ¿Cuán válidas eran sus promesas si no podía mantenerlas?

—Rex—ella murmuró separándose del abrazo de él varios pasos. —Ad pracepta tua.

Fue como si una esfera de energía hubiera explotado en la mente de Edward. Bella notó como él recordaba lo que ella había dicho "Solo por esta noche no quiero ser capitán, no quiero que seas más mi rex". El ceño de él se frunció y trató de estirar sus manos para tomarla de los antebrazos, así que ella hecho a correr un par de pasos.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Él rugió corriendo tras ella hasta que la pudo detener del antebrazo. Parecía como si la locura se hubiera apropiado de su mirada— ¿Pretendes que solo olvidé todo lo que pasó anoche? ¿Era todo una mentira?

Bella comenzó a sollozar sin darse cuenta, pero aquellos pequeños maullidos Edward los podía escuchar claramente y le apretaron el corazón en el centro del pecho.

—Rex…

—¡No! —Él volvió a gruñir sacudiendo el cuerpo de ella por los hombros—Isabella, no vas a hacer esto conmigo. Anoche… ¿Todo simplemente quieres que lo olvide? ¡Te llamé mi regina! Sabes lo que eso significa…

—No—ella susurró negando con la cabeza, recolectando los recuerdos para descubrir que él había murmurado las palabras—Igze, no… Edward…

—La manera en la que dormí a tu lado, tu cuerpo, tu olor…—Él se pasó los dedos entre el cabello desesperado—Tu corazón. Todo… me diste todo anoche… Son recuerdos de los que nunca voy a escapar ¿Quieres que solo lo olvide? Fue real, ¿No es cierto? Si fue real, ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie, llamándome rex con ese horroroso respeto que tanto odio de tu parte? Te abracé más fuerte de lo que jamás pude abrazar a nadie… Mi regina—él volvió a murmurar mientras la rabia le quemaba los ojos— ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, mujer?

Los sollozos, esta vez, hasta Bella podía escucharlos saliendo de su pecho.

—Edward… no puedo hacer esto…

—¡Lo hiciste anoche! —Le reclamó sacudiéndola por los brazos una vez más—¡Eres mía! Eres _mi_ Regina. No puedes quitarme la noche pasada, es mía—los gruñidos de Edward se escuchaban por todo el campo de entrenamiento y habían llamado la atención de muchos forza que miraban anonadados a su controlado rex perder el control.

—Hice una promesa—ella susurró y el dolor de su cuerpo casi la tiró al suelo—Edward… no puedo hacer esto…

Y era verdad.

Ella no podía romper lo único que le quedaba de sus padres y tampoco podía renunciar al amor que le carcomía el pecho.

—La noche de ayer también fue una promesa—él gruñó entre dientes, sosteniéndola de su antebrazo—¡Fue mi promesa para tí! Y tu promesa para mí… No voy a dejar que la rompas…

Jasper llegó entonces y sostuvo a Edward con el más mínimo toque del hombro.

—Cálmate. Llévala adentro, sus pies no pueden sostenerla. No la humilles así.

Edward le gruñó también a su mejor amigo, pero asintió y en cuanto se acercó a Bella, la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de todos con tal fuerza que tumbó a Jasper y Edward entre el césped del campo.

Bella, por supuesto, no pudo resistir y cayó de golpe contra las manchas verdes bajo sus pies. Mientras sus ojos parpadeaban ella notó que los árboles se movían de un lado al otro, el viento soplaba fuertemente y las nubes se habían oscurecido. La tierra se movía con tanta fuerza que las tiendas se destruyeron, la unidad de limpieza se quebró y el agua salió como una corriente temerosa de la madre tierra, huyendo hasta una pequeña grieta que se formaba y aumentaba de tamaño a los pies de Bella.

Jasper y Edward se pusieron de pie enseguida, pero el temblor consiguió que la desesperación en los soldados forza se extendiera de tal manera que comenzaron a huir en dirección contraria a la grieta que cada vez aumentaba de tamaño.

—Voy a mover a todas las unidades lejos de aquí, ordenaré calma y un informe—Jasper murmuró por sobre el sonido de la tierra quebrándose bajo sus pies—saca a la Regina de aquí y arreglen sus malditos problemas. Igze.

Jasper comenzó a vociferar sobre el ruido y los gritos de los forza y mientras los guiaba hacia zonas seguras, Edward caminó hasta Bella pero se vio detenido ante la grieta inmensa que se abría ante sus pies. Con cada movimiento de la tierra se veía más como un abismo que no tenía fin.

—¡Isabella! —Él rugió con desesperación, extendiendo sus brazos ante ella.

Bella quería saltar y regresar a los brazos que la esperaban, pero cada paso que daba le costaba más y el dolor que llevaba en todo el cuerpo no le permitían moverse lo suficientemente rápido. De rodillas, ella notó como la tierra caía en ese abismo que Edward tanto temía.

—Preciosa ¡Salta! —Él le rogó desesperado, extendiendo sus brazos—te atraparé. No vas a caer, salta, por favor…

La tierra no dejaba de moverse, Bella estaba tan asustada que solamente quería aovillarse y gritar hasta que el horrible sonido de la tierra carcomiéndose por si misma terminara, pero también quería estar con Edward…era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

Los árboles se sacudieron y muchos cayeron a su alrededor, el roce de madera sobre madera una y otra vez consiguieron que en alguna parte fuego se iniciara y fue entonces cuando Edward se atrevió a saltar por ella, pero el abismo entre ambos era tan grande que Ben lo detuvo antes de que muriera.

—¡Con todo respeto, rex! ¡Va a matarse!

—¡Isabella está al otro lado! —Gruñó liberándose de los brazos del capitán primero—No hay más soldados allí, ella está débil, no puede caminar…

Bella trató de moverse por última vez ante los gritos de Edward, pero entonces dos grandes brazos la levantaron de la tierra antes de que un puñal fuera clavado junto a su garganta.

—Tengo que hacer esto, Bella—le murmuró su hermano al oído, guardando el puñal en su bolsillo antes de levantarla en brazos. —Lo siento, hermanita. —Le besó la coronilla mientras ella caía perdiendo la conciencia.

Alec giró en sus talones y él y sus tres escoltas huyeron de la zona llevándose la carga más preciosa del ejército de Edward frente a sus ojos.

—¡Alec! —Gritó tratando de liberarse de Ben y Demetri que lo apresaban por los brazos—¡Regresa aquí! ¡Dame mi mujer! ¡Ad pracepta Regina! —Él advirtió a todos los soldados, desesperado y sin saber que poder hacer para que no se la llevaran.

Edward, por un par de segundos no pudo hacer nada más que observar los saltos de Alec y sus escoltas entre las colinas, hasta que los cuatro con la Regina de Edward desaparecieron entre las nubes y el horizonte, sin dejar rastro.

La tierra entonces dejó de temblar y la lluvia se precipitó con fuerza sobre ellos, empapando a Edward de pies a cabeza mientras corría lejos del abismo, buscando el sitio donde la tierra se unía para encontrar al primer capitán de su hermano y recuperar a la que se había convertido en la primera prisionera de guerra de Emmett.

La niña que ambos habían cuidado y protegido de su hermano, la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado.

Isabella.

.

Rosalie acarició levemente su prominente vientre mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la pequeña habitación que habían designado para esa última misión. El vestido de seda le rozaba los pies descalzos mientras el suelo de madera se calentaba por la fricción de sus pasos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, uno de los rizos de su perfecto recogido cayó sobre su frente y ella, inflando los mofletes, soltó un suspiro tan grande que hasta su hijo pudo sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Si todo había salido de acuerdo al plan que Alec y Emmett habían trazado, ella podría salir del castillo de Picadilly mucho antes de lo pensado y Bella sería su llave de salvación, su esfera de energía en medio de toda la oscuridad que últimamente rodeaba a su amicitia y al hijo de ambos.

.

* * *

**El latín de hoy:**

**Igze= (No es latín)/ Demonios. **

**Rex=rey**

**Redem=Capital de Ives**

**Ives= El nombre que reciben los restos del planeta Tierra en el año 3040**

**Regina= Reina **

**Ad pracepta tua= A tus órdenes/Bajo tus preceptos./ Frase que expresa respeto.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar :D pero obviamente el capítulo es más corto para dejarlas con un poco de suspenso! xD Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten en un review que piensan que va a pasar ahora que Bella ha sido secuestrada. O_o Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que leen la historia y la comentan. Nos vemos la semana que viene antes de mi viaje :P**

**Review= Preview**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


End file.
